Nouveau départ
by Darkfemur
Summary: La guerre est finie et l'été de 1997 est enfin là. C'est un nouveau départ pour le monde sorcier. Seulement les personnes changent, leurs caractères et leurs attitudes aussi. Et les sentiments dans tout ça ? HP/SS, slash, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Ravie de voir que vous me suivez ou que vous continuez à me suivre pour ceux et celles qui m'ont déjà lue auparavant ! Je reviens avec une autre fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant ;)

**Disclaimer : **Perso' à la grande prêtresse J.K Rowling !

**Avertissement : **Comme d'habitude : c'est du yaoi, ce qui veut dire sentiments et sexe entre hommes ! Homophobe : rentrez chez vous, vos mères vous ont fait des gaufres !

**Rating : **M ! Mouhahaha ! (Miam aussi ;) )

**Nda : **J'ai ressuscité Hedwige, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et les jumeaux Weasley (je ne sais pas encore pour Tonks). Et pour cette fic', Sirius.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes! :P

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Tout était calme dans Privet Drive. Rien ne bougeait si ce n'était les feuilles des arbres chahutées par les souffles légers du vent. La nuit était belle et claire. La lune était le témoin de la vie endormie. L'astre nocturne fut traversé par une forme en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Un cri subtil transperça la nuit de cette chaude journée d'été du 30 juillet 1997. Harry Potter, accoudé à sa fenêtre, leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et vit un volatile d'un blanc éclatant rappelant la neige. Un autre cri arriva à ses tympans et réussit à lui arracher un sourire. Le jeune homme s'écarta de sa fenêtre et laissa Hedwige s'engouffrer dans sa chambre - ou plutôt cellule.

La chouette se posa avec grâce sur le matelas de son maître et y déposa quelques paquets. Le jeune homme s'approche d'elle silencieusement et lui gratta doucement le sommet du crâne. Hedwige claqua du bec en signe de reconnaissance avant de s'envoler vers sa cage pour se désaltérer. Harry l'observa furtivement avant de poser ses yeux sur les différents cadeaux d'anniversaire. Il regarda son réveil. Minuit. On était officiellement le 31 juillet et il avait dorénavant 17ans. Harry soupira et tendit le bras vers un des cadeaux. Rien qu'au toucher, il devinait des rochers durs comme le granit et retint un rire juste avant de les envoyer valdinguer dans la corbeille tout en remerciant mentalement Hagrid au passage. Il conserva tout de même la carte d'anniversaire égratignée de quelques fautes d'orthographe délicieuses et attrapa le deuxième cadeau. Un album photos. Harry tourna rapidement les pages et souriait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait son contenu. Sirius savait vraiment comment réchauffer le cœur de son filleul. Là, il vit son père et les autres Maraudeurs en train de boire une bière au beurre sous l'œil joyeux de Rosmerta. Ici, il découvrit Sirius taquinant Remus attelé à un devoir. Et encore à une autre page, il fut surpris de voir son père en compagnie de sa mère mais, vu la tête de cette dernière et son reflet qui tendait vers le bord de la photo, ils ne devaient pas encore bien s'entendre. Le jeune homme referma à contre cœur le livre et poursuivit l'inventaire de son butin. De la part d'Hermione, il reçu un livre particulièrement ouvragé qui pourrait lui servir de journal intime. 'Si tu as plus facile pour te confier par ce genre de moyen !' avait-elle marqué sur son parchemin. Ensuite, Ron lui avait envoyé un bel échantillon de toutes sortes de farces et attrapes de Fred et George. Le Gryffondor se coucha sur le lit, au milieu des cartes et des cadeaux, et ferma doucement les yeux. Demain, il quitterait définitivement cette masure tout droit sortie des Enfers pour vivre avec son parrain, dans l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre. Il soupira, rangea dans sa valise tous les biens qu'il venait d'acquérir et se blottit dans son lit. Le Survivant regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre et tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_Le mois de mai '97 [passé]_

Harry ne baissait pas le regard face à Voldemort. Les deux êtres se défiaient avec la même ténacité. Un des deux allait mourir dans quelques instants. En dehors de la pièce dite 'au voile', la bataille faisait rage, mais en dedans, le calme régnait avant que la mort ne fasse sa besogne habituelle.

Les coins de la bouche du Seigneur des Ténèbres commencèrent à s'étirer en un sourire épouvantable qui ressemblait plus à une torsion due à de la douleur. Harry éprouva du dégoût à cette vision. Voldemort leva le bras en lançant un sort, rapide comme un éclair. Le duel débuta. Aucun des deux ne quittait sa cible du regard tout en évitant soigneusement ce maudit voile où chantaient les âmes. Celui-là même qui avait englouti Sirius et l'avait ravi à Harry quelques années plus tôt - Merci à Dumbledore pour l'en avoir sorti. Les sorts pleuvaient, tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres, pour tenter d'abattre l'adversaire. Les colonnes et les gradins explosaient, ne laissant que des tas disgracieux de pierre sur le sol meurtri.

Tout aurait du n'être que silence mais Harry entendit une porte se refermer dans le boucan que le duel produisait. Il ne se laissa distraire qu'une fraction de seconde. Une seule, mais cela suffit. Voldemort lui décocha un sort des plus violents qui le fit envoyer à terre à dix mètres de sa place d'origine. Il atterrit sur le sol, dos bien plat sur le pavé, dans un bruit immonde. Il cracha une volute de sang sous l'effet du choc. Il perçut un éclat de rire qu'il devina être celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- « Merci, Severus. Tu es vraiment un fidèle Mangemort ! » s'esclaffa-t-il en s'approchant du jeune homme à pas feutrés.

Voldemort s'arrêta à sa hauteur et se pencha imperceptiblement sur lui. Le jeune homme le défia avec un regard où la haine et la rage se déchaînaient. Des autres pas se firent entendre et Harry vit le nez crochu de son professeur se ramener tout juste à côté de lui.

- « Je vous en prie, Maître. » répondit Rogue d'un ton neutre en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

Le Gryffondor le gratifia du même regard et blinda son esprit afin de parer toutes tentatives d'occlumancie de ce cher et bon vieux Severus. La preuve qu'il avait eu raison : Rogue tenta une approche qu'il remballa par on ne sait quel miracle. Le professeur cligna des yeux par une surprise passagère pour mieux se rattraper au plus vite et se refermer à toutes expressions humaines.

- « Encore vivant ? Coriace pour un bâtard, héritier d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ! » cracha Voldemort.

- « Tout comme vous ! » murmura péniblement Harry en laissant échapper un ricanement sous les yeux furieux de son ennemi.

Voldemort leva une ultime fois sa baguette et commençant à prononcer le sort de la mort. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Rogue retourna sa veste à l'avant dernière syllabe du sort et envoya Voldemort à l'autre bout de la pièce par sa propre baguette. La poitrine du professeur se soulevait rapidement et une lueur nouvelle se dessinait dans ses yeux. Yeux qu'il porta rapidement sur son élève avant de le secouer et de le remettre debout.

- « Tuez-le, Potter. Il n'y a que votre main pour pouvoir le tuer. » dit-il à une vitesse impressionnante.

- « Mais… Vous… » hésita Harry avant d'être interrompu par un hurlement de rage.

Il se retourna et n'eut le temps de voir qu'un sortilège d'un mauve lilas filer droit vers lui en sortant d'un nuage de poussière où se tenait Voldemort. Il écarquilla les yeux mais Rogue fut plus rapide et s'interposa. L'homme se fit frapper en pleine poitrine par le sort. Ses yeux se trouvèrent exorbités et il tomba sur le sol en un bruit matte, complètement inanimé. Harry le dévisagea puis se ressaisit totalement lorsqu'il vit son ennemi sortir des décombres provoqués par sa chute. Le jeune homme brandit sa baguette et hurla l'Avada Kedavra. Voldemort regarda le sort arriver vers lui en riant à gorge déployée. Il lança exactement le même sort. Les deux sorts jumeaux se rencontrèrent et un lien se créa entre leurs baguettes tout aussi jumelles. Une boule d'énergie verte se créa au milieu du lien. Elle voyageait entre Harry et Voldemort. Néanmoins, elle se rapprochait dangereusement du Gryffondor lorsque ce dernier ferma les yeux fermement et pensa à ses amis, ses photos d'albums, ses moments passés à rire, sa vie… Tous ces moments heureux avec ceux qu'ils aimaient… Et ceux que Voldemort lui avait pris. Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et cria avec la conviction que l'amour existait sur la Terre. Le boule se stoppa net et fut propulsée sur Voldemort que ne put rien faire. Il fut catapulté en arrière, mort, pour ensuite s'écraser contre un mur avec la nuque se rompant dans un craquement sinistre.

Le jeune homme resta là à regarder la scène avec un regard lointain. Il se tourna, s'assit à côté du corps de son professeur, des larmes de tristesse et de soulagement coulant sur ses joues. Et il attendit ce qui lui sembla des heures avant que des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne pénètrent en force dans la pièce après avoir triomphé des Mangemort et des autres alliés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsque Remus et Sirius s'approchèrent de Rogue et voulurent l'emmener après avoir regardé de plus près son corps, Harry retint son parrain par le bras et porta son regard vers lui.

- « Est-il mort ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- « Non. Du moins, pas encore. On l'emmène à Saint-Mangouste en urgence. » répondit Sirius.

Harry se remit à pleurer silencieusement et Sirius se rua sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- « C'est fini, alors ? » questionna le jeune homme, à peine crédule.

- « Oui, c'est fini. Je te le promets, tout est fini ! » rassura le Maraudeur en caressant les cheveux d'Harry.

Alors oui, c'était fini. Tout. Tous ces morts, toute cette haine, tous ces ténèbres rongeant l'âme des gens. Alors Harry le crut. Tout était fini. Il se blottit contre Sirius alors que l'agitation régnait autour d'eux.

* * *

_De retour le 31 juillet '97_

La lumière était si forte, si blanche.

- « Rideaux ! » grommela Severus alors qu'il se retournait sur son lit d'hôpital.

Les rideaux furent refermés et une voix s'éleva dans les airs.

- « Sur un autre ton, Servilus ! Je suis déjà coincé ici pour m'occuper de ta santé alors que je devrais avoir accueilli Harry chez moi ! Non, au lieu de ça, je reste à ton chevet avec une joie non-dissimulée ! » ironisa Sirius « Et pendant ce temps, mon filleul souffre encore et s'ennuie comme un Niffleur mort chez ses moldus ! » siffla-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Severus, sur son côté et dos à son ennemi de longue date, tourna son regard vide vers le mur et garda ses paupières mis-closes.

- « Pourquoi restes-tu alors ? Tu n'as qu'à partir rejoindre Potter et vivre heureux avec lui ! » cracha Rogue « Je n'ai besoin de personne, et surtout pas de toi ! » lâcha-t-il.

- « Comme si je ne le savais pas, sale serpent ! » rétorqua Sirius.

Un silence passa avant que le Maraudeur ne souffle.

- « Si je suis là, c'est parce que Harry me l'a demandé. Il ne veut pas que tu restes seul après ce que tu as fait pour lui. » informa-t-il.

Severus se retourna vivement en même temps qu'il se redressa.

- « JE N'AI RIEN DEMANDE A POTTER ! ET ENCORE MOINS SA PITIÉ OU SA GRATITUDE ! DEHORS ! » hurla le professeur en jetant un verre d'eau au visage de l'animagus.

La cible se baissa de justesse pour éviter le projectile avant de dévisager le patient. Ce dernier, rouge de rage, le regardait avec des yeux sauvages et respirait bruyamment et rapidement.

- « Pour quelqu'un qui a reçu un sort de paralysie mentale et physique, tu recouvres de mieux en mieux la santé. En si peu de temps… » observa Sirius.

- « En si peu de temps… EN SI PEU DE TEMPS ?! » s'écria Severus en commençant à saccager sa chambre « TROIS MOIS DE PASSES ET CE N'EST PAS LONGTEMPS ? » continua-t-il en frappant n'importe quel objet tandis que Sirius appelait l'infirmière.

L'infirmière, robuste, neutralisa le professeur en un seul sort et lui fit une piqûre qui le calma. Heureusement qu'il partait le jour même à midi. Elle partit sans prononcer de mots. Les crises de colère étaient fréquentes chez l'homme. Ce dernier, calmé, regardait quand même le plafond avec amertume. Sirius s'approcha.

- « Je n'aurais jamais pensé te dire ça un jour…Heureusement que l'on t'a amené ici assez tôt avant que le sort ne soit devenu irréversible. Au moins, tu es vivant, heureusement... » asséna-t-il.

Severus tourna la tête et le regarda avec mépris.

- « Tu te trompes. Il y a bien longtemps que je suis mort. » rétorqua Severus en glissant un bref regard sombre sur sa marque de Ténèbres.

L'animagus ne pipa mot et partit un moment de la chambre. Rogue sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut après avoir rêvé de son duel avec Voldemort. Sa tante venait tout juste de tambouriner à sa porte en le sommant de descendre prendre le déjeuner. Le jeune homme se leva péniblement et descendit, débraillé, à la salle à manger.

- « Tiens ! » lâcha Pétunia en lui balançant quasiment l'assiette au visage.

Une tranche de melon avec une biscotte à peine beurrée. C'était Dudley qui devait être content. Harry osa un regard en coin vers son cousin. Rouge comme une pivoine, une tempe frémissante à la racine de ce qui semblait être des cheveux blonds. Il ne put retenir un sourire de se dessiner furtivement sur ses lèvres. Le déjeuner se prit dans un silence religieux. Silence qu'Harry brisa.

- « Je pars aujourd'hui. » annonça-t-il.

Vernon grogna.

- « Je veux dire, _définitivement_. Je vais vivre chez mon parrain dès aujourd'hui. Vous savez, le criminel. Il viendra me chercher avant midi. » expliqua-t-il.

Dudley resta la gueule ouverte, Vernon s'étouffa avec sa biscotte et Pétunia renversa son verre d'eau. Harry sourit. Bientôt il n'aurait plus à les supporter.

* * *

Severus regarda les murs blancs de sa chambre et un sourire sans joie modifia son visage. Il regardait par la fenêtre lorsque Dumbledore entra.

- « Votre maison a été rasée par des Mangemort en fuite. » annonça directement le directeur.

- « Quelle surprise… » murmura Rogue sans détourner ses yeux du merveilleux soleil qui brillait de mille feux.

- « Vous allez devoir trouver un autre logement. Et je veux que vous résidiez au quartier général. » dit Albus.

Severus se retourna d'un geste vif avec un regard brûlant.

- « Et supporter Potter et Black en plus de la mère ?! Jamais ! » réfuta Rogue.

- « Vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous pouvez peut-être partir d'ici mais vous restez en convalescence. Si vous voulez revenir à Poudlard, vous devrez habiter là-bas pour votre santé. » rétorqua le directeur en campant sur sa position.

- « Pour ma santé ? » s'offusqua Severus en se redressant de toute sa hauteur « Ils vont me ronger les nerfs ! » s'indigna l'homme.

- « Vous seriez bien étonné, Severus ! » répliqua le mage blanc avant se retourner et de partir en laissant seul son employé.

Rogue ne vit pas le sourire réjoui du vieil homme lorsqu'il quitta la chambre. Il n'avait pas le choix. Tout ce qu'il lui restait dans sa vie minable, c'était son travail. Severus soupira et partit de sa chambre avec ses affaires.

* * *

Harry était au garde-à-vous dans le salon, droit comme un piquet au milieu des Dursley. La pendule annoncerait bientôt midi et à midi pile, la sonnette retentit dans toute la maison. Harry bondit sur la porte et l'ouvrit sur un Sirius rayonnant de bonheur. Ce dernier serra son filleul dans ses bras avant de regarder les Dursley qui s'étaient amassés dans le couloir.

- « Et bien, par Merlin… Même Slug' ne les dépasse pas ! Des êtres comme ça devraient être au zoo ! » ricana Sirius « Allez, on part ! » s'écria-t-il en éclatant de rire sous les regards indignés et à la fois apeurés de la famille alors qu'il jetait des sorts pour les bagages.

Un rire similaire à un aboiement. Sirius était bel et bien là. Harry partait bel et bien.

Une fois la valise et la cage d'Hedwige placées sur la moto que Sirius venait d'acheter, Harry aspira un grand bol d'air frais.

- « J'ai hâte d'être à la maison ! » se réjouit le jeune homme.

- « Ouais… » répondit son parrain avec le regard légèrement éteint en un seul coup « Il y a même une surprise ! » grogna-t-il sans donner plus d'explications.

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules et de mettre son casque. Il enfourcha la moto et se cala derrière l'animagus. L'engin ronfla majestueusement avant que s'envoler dans les airs. Harry regarda une dernière fois Privet Drive et éclata de rire en se sentant enfin libre.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 1 ! Début nettement moins marrant que le reste de mes fic, j'en conviens :P Mais bon, ça vous a plu ? :P Je continue ?

Reviews ? :PPP

Bisous ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Voici le chapitre deux en livraison express ! Bon, je suis toujours en vacances mais je reprends les cours lundi et j'ai pas encore bossé ^^" Donc le reste ne va pas suivre aussi rapidement (enfin je pense) ^^" Merci pour toutes les reviews ! :P

Yuseiko-chan : Merci bcp :P

Stormtrooper2 : Ravie de te retrouver ! :P C'est du respect pour le moment ;)

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : XD D'accord, d'accord :P

Dadoumarine : Héhéhé *ricanement sadique* Ca va bouger, ça c'est sûr :P

EME Clarisse : Merci :P

Loveless1305 : J'avais envie :P Merci :P

Fifix : La voilà ;)

Bloody Dawn : XD Ravie de voir que tu as encore apprécié :P La suite n'a vrmt pas tardé ! :P

Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy : Merci ;)

Lunicorne : XD La voilà :P

Tania-sama : Ravie de te retrouver aussi *s'incline* XDD Pas marrant et ce chapitre non plus, enfin pas vrmt. Je deviens plus séireuse pour celle-ci mais y'aura quand même de l'humour ;)

JosyEvans : Merci bcp ! :P

Mamanline : Mouhahaha ! :P

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Severus faisait un blocage psychologique devant la porte du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Un tic nerveux agitait sa paupière gauche tandis qu'un autre tordait sa bouche. Rien que de se rappeler ce qu'il avait vécu dans cette demeure et d'imaginer ce qu'il allait y vivre dès le retour des deux irresponsables, il était déjà hors de lui.

Rogue se décoinça après quelques minutes et ouvrit doucement la porte avant de la claquer presque avec tendresse. Un craquement se fit entendre dans le couloir et il tendit l'oreille en ayant une sueur froide. Si Mrs Black se réveillait et hurlait entre ses rideaux… Le professeur resta pétrifié quelques secondes, sur ses gardes, avant de se relâcher et de se retourner pour marcher vers la cuisine.

KLONG.

Il regarda subitement vers ses pieds et vit l'horrible jambe de troll qui servait de porte-parapluies.

- « J'avais oublié cette chose immonde… » soupira-t-il en grinçant des dents alors que les rideaux crissaient sur les trinques en s'ouvrant soudainement.

- « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! TRAÎTRE AU SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES ! IMMONDE AMI DES SANG-DE-BOURBE ! HONTE A TA MARQUE ! HONTE A TA TRAITRISE ! » hurla directement la charmante mère de Sirius.

Severus souffla et monta quatre à quatre les marches d'escaliers jusqu'au tableau qui s'égosillait de plus en plus fort.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, derrière la porte d'entrée, c'était la peur.

- « Sirius ? » appela Harry en regardant en coin son parrain qui détourna le regard en sifflotant « Pourquoi est-ce que ta douce génitrice hurle dans la maison alors qu'il n'y a personne dedans à part Kreattur ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix un peu chantante mais glaciale.

Sirius osa un bref coup d'œil vers son filleul et tomba droit sur un regard vert émeraude accusateur.

- « Euh… Surprise ? » hésita Sirius en tentant un sourire.

- « Aha… Vu ta tête et ton ton, ce n'est ni les Weasley ni Hermione. » devina le jeune homme « Tu me dis qui s'est ? » essaya-t-il.

- « Je voudrais bien mais je risquerais de m'étouffer en prononçant son prénom convenablement et distinctement. » esquiva l'animagus.

- « … Ne me dis pas que c'est … » commença Harry en ouvrant la porte et en posant un pied dans le couloir. « … Rogue ? » termina Harry en voyant son professeur se battre physiquement et verbalement avec le tableau.

- « ALLEZ DORMIR, VIEILLE BOURRIQUE ! » hurla-t-il, rouge de colère.

- « OUHHHHHHHH ! SOUILLURE DÉTESTABLE ! ABJECTE SANG-MÊLE ! » rétorqua la mère.

- « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas lequel des deux aimer et soutenir en ce moment… Ma mère parce qu'elle insulte sans vergogne ce vieux Servilus ou Servilus parce qu'il répond avec hargne à cette chose inhumaine ? » se demanda Sirius à voix haute en observant la scène avec un regard tout sauf concerné.

- « Je dirais qu'ils se défendent bien tout les deux ! » objecta Harry.

Le Gryffondor balança sa valise sur le côté du couloir et monta rapidement les escaliers. Il s'empara d'un des rideaux avant de tirer pour aider Rogue. Ensemble, ils réussirent à fermer les rideaux et les cris de Mrs Black cessèrent. Severus dévisagea Harry avec un regard noir et brûlant et commença à entrouvrir la bouche. Le Rouge et Or lui fit signe de se taire en jetant un coup d'œil au tableau et les deux hommes descendirent. Sirius les suivit dans la cuisine. Il referma la porte de cette dernière et le silence éclata pour laisser place à la troisième guerre mondiale.

- « JE N'AVAIS PAS BESOIN DE VOTRE AIDE, POTTER ! » cria le professeur.

- « Ben voyons… Au moins que vous ne soyez Musclor sous vos robes, vous aviez besoin de mon aide ! » se moqua le jeune homme en s'asseyant tranquillement.

- « Messieurs, on vient peine de… » tenta Sirius.

- « TOI, BLACK, NE TE MÊLE PAS DE ÇA ! TU M'AS DÉJÀ SUFFISAMMENT RABAISSE A L'HÔPITAL ! » cracha furieusement Severus.

Black était sur le point de rétorquer mais Harry fut le plus rapide.

- « A l'hôpital ? Alors c'était là que tu étais tout ce temps, Sirius ? C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu emménager avant ? Parce que tu jouais les nounous pour lui ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

Severus ricana dans son coin et jeta un regard de mépris à son élève.

- « Ne jouez pas l'étonné, Potter ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Vous l'avez envoyé pour que 'je ne reste pas seul après ce que j'ai fait pour vous' a-t-il dit ! Osez assumer que vous vouliez faire de moi un assisté et me rabaisser dans ma dignité ! » siffla l'homme.

Harry en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Une aura de rage se dégageait de son professeur. La même qu'il avait senti le jour où Rogue l'avait surpris la tête dans sa pensine.

- « Je ne vous ai jamais envoyé Sirius ! Qui voudrait se tenir à vos côtés et vous faire plaisir ? Personne ! Même Mrs Black vous hait alors qu'elle n'est pas mal dans le genre de personne immonde ! C'est vrai que vous avez gagné en respect après ce que vous avez fait pour moi lors du duel mais je vous HAIS ! » se défendit Harry en insistant et en haussant la voix sur le dernier mot.

Severus garda son masque impassible et les deux hommes s'envoyèrent des éclairs grâce à leurs yeux avant de se retourner d'un seul mouvement vers l'animagus qui était prêt à prendre la fuite par la porte. Le déclic se fit.

- « Et bien… » rigola-t-il en voyant la tourmente arriver « J'ai, comme qui dirait, obéi non pas à mon tendre filleul que j'aime mais à une autre personne que je ne nommerai pas. Cette personne s'est montrée plus que convaincante : elle m'a promis de me débarrasser de ma mère si je tenais compagnie à Servilus en faisant croire que c'était l'initiative d'Harry et de l'accueillir ensuite pour ne pas qu'il se retrouve sans domicile fixe ! » se justifia Sirius sous les regards consternés des deux concernés « Enfin quoi ? C'est une bonne affaire que j'ai mené ! Pour le bien de l'humanité en plus ! Vous imaginez un monde sans traces surnaturelles de la vieille peau ? » bredouilla l'ex-détenu alors qu'un blizzard cuisant naissait dans la pièce.

- « Et dire qu'il a menacé de me renvoyer si je n'acceptais pas de venir ici. Mais en fait, tout était planifié… » murmura rageusement le maître des cachots.

Un ange passa.

- « Dumbledore ! » pesta en même temps les deux hommes d'une voix commune et blanche en imaginant chacun séparément les pires tortures possibles. L'image du vieil homme souriant malicieusement s'imposa un instant à eux et la colère qui rôdait monta d'un cran.

Rogue souffla un grand coup alors qu'Harry assassinait son parrain du regard. Parrain qui préféra se faire tout petit jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- « Bien… Vu que nous sommes obligés de cohabiter sans nous entretuer, comment faisons-nous pour les chambres ? » demanda Severus d'une voix contrôlée mais la veine qui battait à sa tempe parlait pour lui.

- « Je garde ma chambre, Buck est dans celle de mes parents. La chambre de mon frère est celle de Remus donc elle est hors accès. Il ne reste que deux chambres pourvues de lits jumeaux dont une est contaminée par des doxys enragés. » répondit précipitamment Sirius.

Le dernier information parut mal passer car Harry se leva d'un bond et que Rogue avait sorti sa baguette pour la pointer sur son vieil ennemi.

- « Rassurez-vous, ce n'est qu'une question de jours ! » informa rapidement Sirius en prenant quand même sa baguette dans un geste subtil.

- « Si j'ai bien compris, sale cabot, je vais devoir dormir dans la même chambre que Potter ? » susurra mielleusement le professeur.

- « Question de jours, Servilus ! » répéta Patmol, poitant à son tour sa baguette sur Rogue.

Severus parut le jauger du regard et abaissa sa baguette. Il eut un rictus mauvais et se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine.

- « Deuxième étage, porte de droite une fois sur le palier. » dit doucement Sirius.

Le professeur disparut dans le couloir sans dire un seul 'merci'.

- « C'est une blague ? » s'offusqua directement Harry, une fois que la porte fut refermée.

- « Malheureusement non ! Tous les doxys de la baraque se sont réunis dans cette chambre et se sont reproduits à une vitesse folle. Sans dédoxysation, aucun de vous deux ne pourra emménager dans cette chambre, c'est trop dangereux. » rétorqua Sirius.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et haussa les sourcils en signe de désapprobation. Sa vie au Square Grimmaurd commençait déjà mal.

* * *

Harry monta dans la chambre tard le soir. Il était prêt à affronter son mal-embouché de colocataire. Rogue n'était jamais redescendu du deuxième étage, même lorsque Kreattur avait été envoyé pour lui annoncer à contre cœur que le dîner était prêt.

Le jeune homme entrouvrit la porte. Personne. Il fronça les sourcils et se glissa dans la pièce. Il s'assit sur ce qu'il devinait être son lit –le seul à ne pas être fait. Il se mit précipitamment en pantalon de pyjama et voulut entrer dans la salle de bain privée quand il vit un message s'inscrire magiquement sur la porte.

_« Potter, un seul pas, un seul geste de trop vers cette porte et vous rejoindrez vos parents. »_

'Charmant !' pensa Harry. Le jeune homme prit sa baguette dans un geste vif et lança un autre sort de message.

Rogue, dans la salle de bain et accroché au lavabo, vit la porte rayonner avant qu'un message n'apparaisse.

_« Je veux me laver ! Dégagez ! C'est aussi ma salle de bain. »_

Rogue ricana et fit un mouvement de baguette.

_« Allez au Diable ! Laissez-moi en paix et vous vous laverez demain ! »_

Harry, les mains sur ses hanches, plissa les yeux mais abandonna la bataille. Mieux vaut lui laisser une victoire après tout. Surtout si il voulait avoir la paix dans les prochains jours. Le Gryffondor retint un soufflement monstrueux et alla docilement se coucher.

Severus entendit les pas de son élève et le parquet craquer. Il soupira de soulagement et se regarda dans le miroir. Si il n'était pas habitué au sang, il aurait pu tourner de l'œil. Blanc comme un linge, son visage reflétait le mal-être. Il regarda son bras gauche. Celui de la Marque. Il prit la lame qu'il avait fait apparaître quelques heures plus tôt, la souleva de sa main droite et fendit l'air avec elle en déchirant les chairs de son bras. Il recommençait à peine à sentir la douleur. Les effets de ce sort se dissipaient vraiment difficilement. Il releva ses yeux et s'observa dans la glace. Son poing partit mais s'arrêta à un millimètre du miroir. Son poing trembla, ses doigts se crispèrent un peu plus, ses lèvres ne formèrent qu'une ligne blanchâtre. Cependant, il relâcha sa main et abaissa son bras en laissant le sang couler. Il pansa ses blessures à la façon moldue, se mit en pyjama et nettoya la salle de bain avec un coup de baguette. Le professeur sortit silencieusement de la salle de bain et se coucha doucement dans son lit en tournant le dos à son élève.

* * *

Sirius vérifia que les deux fauves étaient bel et bien endormis et descendit rapidement au salon. Il s'assit en face de son invité forcé.

- « Bonsoir, Albus ! » dit-il.

Les lunettes du directeur brillèrent et un sourire passager se dessina sur son visage.

- « Bonsoir, Sirius. Toujours en vie par Merlin ? » taquina-t-il.

- « J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient m'arracher les membres un à un ! » rétorqua l'animagus avec un air morose.

- « Allons, allons ! C'était nécessaire pour eux deux ! » se défendit le mage blanc.

- « Ils se haïssent ! Tout ce que vous avez réussi à faire, c'est de retourner Harry contre moi et de coller Rogue à son chaudron ! Vous espérez quoi en faisant cela à part la mort inexpliquée de deux personnes ? » railla le Maraudeur.

- « Croyez-moi, Sirius, c'est un mal nécessaire qui, je l'espère, va devenir un bien. Harry et Severus sont mal en point mentalement. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'ils soient encore tous les deux en vie. » déclara Albus.

- « Quoi ? Vous pensez que… » commença Sirius en se redressant d'un seul coup sur son fauteuil après un court blanc dans la conversation.

- « Qu'ils ont des envies momentanées de passer la baguette à gauche ? J'en suis sûr et certain. » interrompit-t-il « Harry a une lourde destinée depuis sa naissance, il a connu des épreuves abominables qu'il n'aurait jamais du traverser. Même si il va bien physiquement, son état psychologique en a pris un coup. Tout s'est accumulé durant les années et maintenant que la guerre est finie, le contre-coup arrive. Quant à Severus, il a souffert plus que quiconque. Il a joué les espions toute sa vie, se faisant ainsi encore plus détesté par le monde, beaucoup plus qu'à l'origine. Severus n'a jamais eu de vie pour lui et son seul but était de mettre Voldemort dans la tombe. Maintenant que c'est fait, sa vie est sans but et donc il n'a plus aucune raison de vivre. Je pense qu'ils peuvent s'aider mutuellement à remonter la pente. » expliqua Albus.

- « Donc, si je vous suis bien, mon filleul et Servilus sont des personnes psychologiquement instables et suicidaires et vous les avez rassemblés dans la même maison pour qu'ils s'aident. » résuma Sirius d'une voix neutre avec un regard délibérément lointain et éteint.

- « Exact ! » s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore.

- « Vous êtes dingue ! » explosa Sirius avec consternation.

- « Jusqu'ici, ça m'a parfaitement réussi ! Et si vous ne voulez pas voir votre filleul partir rejoindre ses parents avant l'heure, vous avez intérêt à me suivre et à y croire ! » démontra le vieil homme.

Sirius soupira et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Le pire, c'est que le directeur devait avoir raison. Harry était beaucoup plus inactif et semblait inconsolable par moments.

- « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider Harry ? » demanda-t-il même si l'incrédulité était encore présente.

- « Le soutenir implicitement et le laisser se battre avec Severus. Vous devrez garder un œil sur eux sans jamais intervenir avec vos grosses pattes ! Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent à Poudlard. Je prendrai la relève à la rentrée. » répondit Albus.

Sirius se frotta le visage. Ça n'allait pas être simple avec ces deux têtes enflées.

* * *

Harry se réveilla horriblement tôt. Il se redressa sur son matelas et se rappela qu'il était dans la même chambre que son cher professeur. Il tourna le visage et aperçut sa tête de cheveux gras. Et dire qu'il avait espéré que la veille n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, qu'une blague douteuse. Mais non. C'était réel.

Le jeune homme s'étira comme un chat et alla à la salle de bain. Il se brossa les dents avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Et dire que ça allait faire vingt-quatre heures que ses dents n'avaient pas eu ce traitement. Il se regarda brièvement dans la glace puis se fit couler un bain moussant. Harry se glissa dedans et entreprit de se laver. Tous les gestes s'effectuaient machinalement, l'esprit du Gryffondor s'étant verrouillé dans ses pensées. Il revit les combats, Voldemort, ses visions, le sang, il entendait même les cris ou plutôt les hurlements de douleur, de rage, de désespoir tout comme de joie. Cependant, cette dernière était inexistante dans sa vie depuis mai dernier. Oh, il arrivait bien sûr à faire semblant mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il arrivait juste à sourire en façade et à se forcer à rire pour le bien de tout le monde.

Harry sortit de son bain et se sécha bien vite. Il essaya de coiffer sa tignasse indomptable, en vain. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la pièce avec la ferme intention d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de son parrain. Il passa en un éclair avant de se stopper net devant la porte de la chambre en fronçant les sourcils. Cette odeur. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Seulement, il avait été trop dans le coussin en se réveillant pour la reconnaître, mais maintenant… Le sang. Une odeur si métallique. Il se retourna vivement vers Rogue, endormi comme un bébé.

Harry s'approcha subtilement du lit et se pencha. Une mèche de cheveux, qui barrait l'œil droit de Severus, se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. L'odeur était trop forte. Harry se mit à genoux et le plancher craqua. Severus grogna et Harry retint son souffle. L'homme se retourna et se retrouva ainsi face à lui. Harry inspira et posa une main sur le bord des draps de son professeur. Il repoussa ces derniers jusqu'au pied du lit et son cœur se souleva. Des traînées de sang sur tout le couvre-lit ainsi que sur l'intérieur du drap de lit. Le pyjama de son professeur était imbibé du liquide vital au niveau du bras gauche. Harry, blanc comme un linge, prit doucement le bras gauche dans sa main et le tira subtilement vers lui. L'homme renifla et Harry s'arrêta instantanément mais toujours pas de réveil. Harry reporta son attention vers le bras gauche, souleva le tissu et le tira soigneusement vers le haut du bras. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Des coupures de tailles, de profondeurs et de directions différentes s'étalaient sur tout le bras. Et particulièrement sur la Marque des Ténèbres. Des blessures créées par la force de la rage et du désespoir. Les plaies s'étaient rouvertes et le sang suintait. Harry laissa échapper un léger glapissement de sa bouche. Rogue ouvrit directement les yeux comme si ça avait été un réflexe. Harry se figea avec une expression d'horreur peinte sur le visage.

L'homme battit des paupières et agrippa le poignet d'Harry, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir. Rogue se redressa sans lâcher Harry des yeux. Son sang coulait sur la main de Harry mais il n'en avait que faire. Son élève n'osait pas baisser le regard mais on voyait la crainte s'y installer.

- « Bonjour, Potter. Vous vous amusez bien, Potter ? » susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- « Bon…Bonjour, votre bras… » bégaya Harry.

- « Oh, ça ? Ça doit bien vous faire sourire de voir ma situation. Un point de plus sur lequel le brave petit rejeton Potter va pouvoir me braver auprès de ses petits camarades. » susurra le maître des cachots.

- « Vous vous trompez. » murmura Harry, sous le choc.

Il n'eut qu'un ricanement dépourvu d'humanité en guise de retour.

- « Laissez-moi vous soigner ! » s'exclama-t-il avant qu'un cri de douleur ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Severus serrait de plus en plus fort le poignet du jeune homme.

- « Arrêtez… Vous me faites mal ! » s'écria le Gryffondor mais le professeur resserra un peu plus sa prise.

L'irrigation du sang était coupée et la main de Harry commençait à devenir bleutée.

- « Merci, mais je pense que le maître des potions ici, c'est moi. De plus, Potter, je suis un sorcier hautement qualifié. Plus que vous me semble-t-il ! Alors, je me soignerai bien seul. » répliqua Severus avec véhémence.

- « Faux ! Vous dites ça mais vous ne vous soignerez pas ! » rétorqua Harry avec bon sens et colère à la fois.

Rogue le dévisagea et relâcha son poignet. Harry ramena bien vite son bras contre sa poitrine et frotta son poignet où des traces de doigts étaient parfaitement visibles.

- « Vous ne savez ni ne comprenez quoique se soit. » souffla Rogue en esquissant un mouvement pour se retourner dans son lit et être dos au Rouge et Or.

Ce dernier ne l'entendit pas de cette manière et le ramena sur le dos sur son matelas, rabattit la manche de sa chemise et montra son poignet. Rogue y jeta un bref regard qui s'éternisa ensuite. Deux lignes fines et blanches se côtoyaient sur le poignet qu'il n'avait pas meurtri. Des cicatrices récentes et parfaitement brillantes. Severus leva son regard incrédule sur Harry qui le défiait de ses yeux plein d'animosité. Rogue s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Les deux hommes réagirent au quart de tour : ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et Severus se rua dans la salle de bain avec ses vêtements tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait en catastrophe sur son lit après avoir lancer un 'evanesco' sur le lit du professeur.

Sirius entendit le remue-ménage mais n'en tint absolument pas compte. Il toqua à la porte et entra doucement.

- « Où est Servilus ? » questionna Sirius.

- « Dans la salle de bain. » répondit innocemment Harry.

A ce moment, Rogue sortit de la salle de bain, habillé avec ses longues robes noires, et jaugea Patmol du regard.

- « Venez, le petit-déjeuner est prêt ! » annonça l'ex-détenu.

Les deux hommes le suivirent sans s'échanger un regard. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui leurs manquait et la tentation était forte.

* * *

Fin du deuxième chapitre! :P J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Non, ce n'est pas un drame où le malheur est présent mais je voulais quelque chose de plus sérieux ;) Je n'ai pas perdu mon humour de dingue et je pense qu'il va arriver bientôt ^^

Reviews ? :PPP

Bisous ! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Voici le troisième chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ! Merci pour les reviews ! :P

Stormtrooper2 : Effectivement, il y a eu qqch durant cet échange dans la chambre ! Ça va se poursuivre maintenant ! :P

Mamanline : Héhé :P Ça va venir ;)

Tania-sama : Ils sont les mêmes pour ça ! :P

Adenoide : Ça aurait été bcp moins cohérent je pense (pour mon histoire ;) )

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : J'espère que tu vas tjs apprécier cette tournure :P

Holybleu : Merci ! Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va commencer mnt ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes! :P

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Sirius observait Harry et Severus. L'envie de faire un commentaire lui brûlait la langue. En effet, le jeune homme et le professeur évitaient soigneusement de se regarder. Il y avait même comme un périmètre de sécurité autour d'eux.

- « As-tu bien dormi, Harry ? Le réveil n'a pas été trop dur ? » demanda-t-il doucement alors que le malaise régnait.

Harry cligna des yeux et piqua un fard monumental alors que Rogue s'acharnait sur sa tartine avec une veine palpitante à sa tempe. Le jeune homme avala difficilement sa bouchée.

- « Pas de soucis pour moi. » bredouilla Harry sans plus d'explications.

Rogue tiqua et commença à jouer avec son couteau.

- « Et pour toi ? » demanda tout de même Sirius à Severus avec des stalactites bloqués dans les cordes vocales.

- « Si Potter n'avait pas ronflé toute la nuit et qu'il s'était lavé le soir pour m'éviter cette odeur infecte, j'aurais bien dormi ! » asséna le maître des cachots sans aucun gêne alors qu'il mordait dans sa tartine à la confiture aux fraises.

Harry étouffa et cracha ce qu'il avait en bouche quand il entendit la réponse de son colocataire. Rouge, il le dévisagea.

- « C'est vous qui n'avez pas voulu me céder la salle de bain ! » s'offusqua Harry en retrouvant son souffle.

- « Cessez de jouer au gamin devant une injustice ! » répliqua Rogue avec mauvaise foi.

- « A oui ? Et qui joue au gamin avec sa lame ? » rétorqua Harry avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Mais c'était trop tard.

- « Sa lame ? » s'étonna l'animagus en se tournant vers le professeur au bord de la rupture nerveuse.

- « Je voulais parler de sa lame de couteau ! » expliqua précipitamment Harry même si il pensait à une autre affaire « Il joue avec elle depuis tantôt comme un enfant en bas âge. » se justifia-t-il.

Sirius ricana et Rogue haussa un sourcil. Futé et réactif le gamin. L'homme se leva gentiment et partit rapidement de la cuisine. Harry se fit violence pour ne pas le suivre et resta à table avec un rictus forcé. Il termina son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de son parrain. Le sourire et la mine heureuse en apparence étaient de mise. Il aida Sirius à faire la vaisselle sale et à la ranger. Le jeune homme s'excusa en inventant des devoirs de vacances et monta dans sa chambre scindée en deux.

Une Harry parti, le sourire de Sirius se balaya en un coup de vent et il se rua dans le salon pour attraper une plume et un parchemin. Il griffonna un mot à la hâte et l'envoya manu militari en priant qu'ils acceptent sa faveur.

* * *

Harry entra dans la chambre sans faire de manières. Pas de Rogue. Il s'approcha donc de la porte de la salle de bain où le même message que le veille apparut. Le Rouge et Or soupira et s'avança vers la porte. Il posa sa main sur la clinche, inspira et pénétra dans la pièce.

Il se retrouva comme de ronds de flan dans la salle d'eau en voyant son professeur plongé dans son bain moussant, parfaitement conscient et relaxé. Leurs regards se croisèrent avant que deux hurlements ne retentissent. 'Ça y est, c'est reparti !' pensa Sirius en lisant tranquillement dans son salon en attendant la réponse à sa lettre.

- « VOUS NE SAVEZ DONC PLUS LIRE ? » cria Severus, indigné.

Harry, qui avait fermé douloureusement les yeux, cherchait à tâtons la poignée pour sortir de la pièce.

- « Désolé ! J'ai cru que vous alliez recommencer ! Je voulais vous en empêcher ! » déclara rapidement Harry, gêné comme jamais.

Rogue cligna des yeux et haussa un sourcil. Alors que son élève avait trouvé l'issue, sa voix s'éleva dans les airs.

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me surveiller, Potter. Je suis assez grand, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna faussement Rogue.

Le jeune homme se stoppa et plissa les yeux.

- « Par contre, bien que je sois doué dans les potions et les soins en parallèle, faire un pansement avec une seule main est une activité momentanée assez difficile. » continua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- « Et alors ? Vous êtes plus qualifié que moi en magie, me semble-t-il ? Utilisez donc votre baguette ! » répliqua Harry sans bouger d'un millimètre en se souvenant de la veille.

- « Vous vous êtes proposé alors arrêtez de barguigner et souffrez en silence ! Ça vous servira de leçon pour une fois. Ou alors vous êtes trop lâche pour exécuter vos dires… » susurra le maître des potions avec une voix doucereuse.

Il aperçut le regard noir en coin que lui lançait Harry. Ce dernier se retourna, serra les dents et s'agenouilla à côté de la baignoire. Rogue lui tendit son bras blessé par la lame et mouillé par l'eau savonnée. Harry retroussa ses manches, prit le bras dans ses mains et le posa sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il fit apparaître une chiffon imbibé d'un produit désinfectant composé d'alcool. Severus l'observait attentivement.

- « Ça risque de vous faire mal… » annonça le jeune homme avant de prendre le bout de tissu et de l'appliquer sur une des plaies.

Rogue sursauta et cria si épouvantablement que Harry se trouva saisi et cria lui-même. Le professeur s'arrêta soudainement et éclata de rire à la figure de son élève. Il s'arrêta néanmoins sous le regard coléreux de Harry et lui sourit avec un air taquin.

- « La pauvre petite fleur fragile aurait-elle eu peur ? » siffla Rogue avec un regard de dément.

Harry pinça les lèvres, attrapa une éponge pleine de mousse et la balança en plein dans le visage de son aîné qui descendit d'un étage dans la baignoire en rattrapant l'objet volant. Le professeur la jeta dans l'eau et lança un regard assassin au jeune homme - qui le lui rendit volontiers - avant que les prémices de sourire n'envahissent leur visage respectif. L'ambiance était devenue plus détendue.

Le Gryffondor nettoya les plaies une à une sous le regard perçant de l'homme qui ne bronchait absolument pas. Après avoir tout désinfecté et soigné, Harry fit apparaître un pansement d'une subtile couleur…

- « Rouge ? » interrogea Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Oui, rouge. » répondit simplement le sorcier avant de s'expliquer sous le regard avide de son professeur « Comme ça, si vos blessures se rouvrent et que le sang coule, tout le monde n'y verra que du feu et vous aurez la paix sur les questions. Personne n'osera vous en poser sur la couleur de ce pansement vu que vous avez un caractère aussi charmant que le chien des Baskerville ! Et puis, une note de couleur dans votre attirail macabre ne fera aucun mal ! »

Severus garda son masque impassible mais son regard s'attendrit furtivement avant qu'Harry ne le défie du regard.

- « Une objection ?! » provoqua-t-il en se préparant à la bataille.

- « Non, aucune. Faites. » assura Severus en laissant Harry sur le cul.

Son élève ne l'avait pas dérangé dans la salle de bain la veille au soir et il l'avait forcé à le soigner en lui rappelant ses paroles. Alors le laisser faire pour le choix du pansement, c'était de bonne guerre n'est-ce pas ?

Le Rouge et Or hocha la tête en souriant et fit un pansement impeccable. Severus hocha à son tour la tête et l'envoya dehors sans un mot mais Harry ressentit la reconnaissance de l'homme.

* * *

CRASH.

Fred et George travaillaient assidûment sur leurs nouvelles créations quand un hibou grand-duc brisa les carreaux de la fenêtre sans aucune gêne. Les jumeaux regardèrent l'animal avec des yeux en forme de souaffle. Le nocturne secoua majestueusement ses plumes et laissa tomber doucement son parchemin dans la main de Fred tandis que George réparait la fenêtre d'un tour de baguette.

A la lecture du parchemin, Fred souriait de toutes ses dents et quand il découvrit le destinateur... Il ricana, réjoui, et montra le papier à George qui eut la même réaction. Les deux frères se regardèrent avec la même démence et se mirent d'accord sans échanger un mot. George fila droit dans leur réserve et en sortit un petit paquet flambant neuf. Fred griffonna une réponse et attacha le colis et la lettre à la patte du grand-duc. Le hibou s'envola gracieusement en fonçant dans la fenêtre. La vitre se brisa une deuxième fois sous les rires des jumeaux Weasley : Sirius avait du être particulièrement convainquant et pressé pour que l'oiseau agisse ainsi. Au moins, il allait pouvoir s'amuser maintenant.

* * *

Sirius vit revenir le vieil hibou familial et lui ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre. Une lettre et un paquet volèrent littéralement sur la table. L'ex-détenu se rua sur le paquet et le déballa. Un sourire de dément apparut et s'empara de ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux brillaient. Il attrapa la lettre en s'empêchant de rire et lut avidement les quelques lignes.

_« Salut, Patmol ! Bien sûr que l'on va t'aider avec ces deux énergumènes ! Voici ce que tu nous as demandé. Tu ne nous dois rien, c'est gratuit en gallions pour un cas spécial et urgent (cependant, en échange, nous exigeons quand même des œufs de Doxys !). Tu verras que nous avons apporté quelques modifications pour assouvir la soif de notre clientèle._

_Fred & George_ »

Sirius ricana et entreprit de lire les effets que les modifications procuraient à l'objet.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard [milieu du mois d'août]_

- « COMMENT ? » hurla Severus.

- « Je t'avais déjà dit que Remus habitait ici. Il va revenir aujourd'hui vu qu'il a fini sa mission que Dumbledore lui avait confié. » railla Sirius.

Déjà qu'avec un Maraudeur et avec le fils d'un autre sur le dos, c'était le bordel, voilà que le célèbre Lunard allait poser sa griffe dans la maison au combien turbulente.

- « Je refuse ! » siffla Rogue, rouge de rage.

- « Je suis dans ma maison et je fais ce que je veux ! » chantonna l'animagus en zézayant et en battant des cils.

- « Cesse de faire ton spectacle de tendre chiot! En parlant de 'maison', tu ne voulais pas plutôt dire 'tanière que j'ai fui où l'on m'a ramené de force et enfermé durant des années' ? » susurra Severus avec un air mielleux.

- « Moi au moins j'en ai une. » rétorqua du tac au tac Sirius « Oh, bien sûr, je ne vise personne parmi nous. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui est sans domicile fixe et qui devrait la boucler face à ma gratitude hors-norme ! » déclara-t-il en souriant faussement. « Je suis si généreux ! » se vanta-t-il en regardant ses ongles.

- « Si modeste comme tes chers ancêtres surtout. Tu ressembles en tout point à la femme délicate qui te sert de mère ! » balança Rogue.

Sirius fendit l'air en sortant la baguette, imité par Severus.

- « Je ne tolérerai pas les insultes me visant moi et mes proches amis tant que je serai au commande sous le toit de cette maison. » murmura rageusement Patmol entre ses dents.

- « Tu n'as jamais été, tu n'es pas et tu ne seras jamais à la tête du Manoir de la famille Black. Même ta mère réussit à te voler l'autorité alors qu'elle n'est plus qu'un tableau défraîchi. Qui espères-tu impressionner à part des yeux de cafards séchés ? » piqua le professeur.

- « Plus pour longtemps, sale serpent. Et dès que ce tableau sera décroché du mur et détruit, ton exécrable personne se retrouvera sous les ponts ! » répliqua Black.

- « Au moins je n'entendrai pas les cris de ce cher Remus lorsqu'il souffrira sans sa potion... ou lorsqu'il criera d'extase… » provoqua Severus en baissant le ton à la fin de la phrase pour que seul son vis-à-vis l'entende.

Sirius s'apprêta à répondre avec une colère non feinte quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma lourdement. Son regard, animé jusque là par la dispute, brilla d'un éclat nouveau et il rangea rapidement sa baguette.

Severus eut un rictus mauvais et abaissa la sienne pour la ranger calmement alors que Remus Lupin faisait silencieusement son entrée avec un sourire éclatant. Après avoir donné une accolade affectueuse à Sirius et à Harry qui s'égosillaient tous les deux sur son retour, il tendit la main à Rogue. Ce dernier pointa son nez en l'air en reniflant dédaigneusement et l'ignora superbement en partant de la cuisine pour se réfugier dans sa chambre attribuée. Lunard resta planté comme un piquet avant de rabaisser son bras. Sirius l'attrapa au passage et l'emmena dans sa chambre en papotant comme une vieille pie tandis qu'Harry rentrait dans la chambre où Severus était allongé sur son lit.

Harry referma et verrouilla la porte avant de se coucher à son tour sur son lit. La voix de son professeur s'éleva dans les airs.

- « Mes coupures et mes entailles sont guéries. Ils ne restent plus que quelques cicatrices. » informa Rogue.

- « Ravi pour vous. » répondit Harry.

- « J'ai… J'ai commencé à faire cela quand la première guerre fut arrivée à son terme. La Marque devenait trop lourde à supporter, mais Pomfresh me soignait envers et contre tout. J'ai cessé avec le temps, je me suis plongé dans mon travail à Poudlard pour oublier mes problèmes. Quand vous avez vu mes blessures, je venais de le refaire pour la première fois depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. Je me sentais plus libre, je sentais que ce n'était que justice. Ici, c'était aussi un moyen de tester mon corps après le sort que Voldemort vous avait jeté et que j'ai intercepté. Mais je n'avais jamais eu l'idée de me suicider. Juste celle de me mutiler et de me punir pour mes actes. » murmura Severus en se recroquevillant sur son matelas.

Un silence passa et Harry parla à son tour.

- « J'avais l'intention de me suicider. Je n'en pouvais plus. Tous ces gens me remerciant par une courbette, tous ceux qui me mettaient sur un pied d'estale, qui me souriaient et croyaient me connaître. J'étouffais, je ne vivais plus, si jamais j'avais déjà vécu avant… Alors, un jour avant la fin de l'année scolaire à Poudlard, je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain de mon dortoir. J'ai fait couler l'eau pour faire croire que je prenais une douche, personne n'allait me déranger en croyant cela. » dit Harry avec un rire sans joie en scrutant le plafond âbimé « Je me suis assis tandis que l'eau chaude s'infiltrait dans mes vêtements. Je n'oublierai jamais cette sensation. J'ai fait apparaître une lame parfaitement effilée. J'ai tendu mon poignet et je l'ai entaillé par deux fois en fermant les yeux. Le sang a coulé à flots, se mélangeant à l'eau chaude qui picotait ma peau. » s'interrompit-il en déglutissant difficilement.

- « Et ? » demanda Severus d'une toute petite voix.

Il attendit patiemment que son élève consente à lui répondre.

- « Et je ne suis pas allé plus loin. J'ai eu trop mal et j'ai pris peur en sentant les engourdissement dans les zones atteintes. J'ai lâché tout bêtement la lame en tremblotant. » lâcha Harry en soupirant « Puis, je me suis laissé aller à pleurer tout mon saoul. Je me suis soigné à la façon moldue pour garder les cicatrices et me souvenir de ce que je devais éviter à tout prix de retenter dans le futur. Je voulais laisser une trace de ma plus grave erreur. » poursuivit le Gryffondor.

A la fin de son récit, il se tourna vers le lit de son professeur qui le regardait déjà. Les deux regards s'affrontèrent avec toute leur compréhension mutuelle.

- « A qui d'autre en avez-vous parler, Potter ? » interrogea doucement Rogue.

Harry eut un sourire sans joie, leva les yeux au ciel et une larme roula sur sa joue.

- « Personne. Vous êtes le premier. » déclara-t-il.

- « Pourquoi moi ? » demanda Severus d'une voix blanche.

- « Je n'en sais strictement rien. » dit Harry avec une franchise bouleversante « Et vous ? Suis-je le premier ? » s'intéressa-t-il.

- « Pas le premier à le savoir… Mais le premier à qui je me livre sans avoir été forcé. » répondit Rogue.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent, chacun couché sur leur lit. Un franc sourire commun apparut sur leur visage.

- « Bonne nuit, Potter. » murmura Rogue.

- « Bonne nuit, professeur. » bredouilla simplement Harry.

Chacun se retourna de façon à ce qu'ils se soient dos l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre pile au-dessus de celle de Rogue et de Harry, Sirius avait fermé la porte à clé et ravissait maintenant le lèvres de Remus, totalement grisé.

- « Sirius… Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la maison ! » tenta Remus alors qu'un cri étranglé s'échappa de sa bouche quand l'animagus s'attaqua à son cou.

- « Et alors ? » questionna-t-il avec un 'je m'en foutisme' tout particulier.

- « Ils pourraient nous entendre ! » répliqua le loup-garou avec bon sens.

- « Comme si c'était grave ! Rogue sait très bien à quoi s'en tenir et Harry doit apprendre la vie ! » rigola l'ex-détenu « De plus, il est assez grand maintenant ! » déclara Sirius en poussant son compagnon sur le lit de son regretté frère – enfin, pas tant que ça apparemment.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup lorsqu'il entendit un léger cri et il se redressa à la vitesse d'une fusée. Severus jeta un coup d'œil sur le jeune homme et s'autorisa un petit sourire.

- « Vous avez entendu ?! » s'exclama Harry.

- « Oh que oui… » répondit Severus en regardant le plafond.

- « C'était quoi ? Un fantôme ? Une goule ? Un Mangemort ? » débita rapidement le jeune homme, inquiet.

Le Gryffondor avait déjà un pied hors du lit quand des poussières du plafond tombèrent petit à petit dans le chambre et que le parquet d'en haut se mit à craquer.

- « Je ne dirai pas ça, Potter. Je pense simplement que votre parrain et le professeur Lupin prennent du bon temps ensemble. » ricana Rogue.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et retomba sur son lit comme une masse.

- « Depuis quand ? » s'intéressa-t-il par nécessité et avec une voix blanche.

- « Depuis beaucoup d'années ! C'était déjà comme ça depuis notre dernière année à Poudlard. » s'exclama le professeur.

Harry osa un regard sur le plafond puis regarda soudainement la lampe de chevet avec un intérêt passionnant. Rogue surpris le regard et se tourna sur son côté en appuyant sa tête sur sa main.

- « Gênant, n'est-ce pas ? C'était en partie pour ça que je ne les voulais pas sous le même toit ! Outre le fait que je les déteste, bien sûr. » expliqua Severus clairement goguenard.

Rogue remarqua que son élève était rouge et avait baissé le regard. L'homme baissa à son tour le regard et vit le véritable objet de la honte de son élève. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Il se retourna encore une fois, dos au survivant, et s'assit sur son matelas.

- « Soit je vous laisse la chambre, soit je vous laisse la salle de bain. Décidez-vous mais je ne resterai pas assis indéfiniment sur mon lit. » déclara-t-il.

Harry, rouge comme une écrevisse, plaça les mains au niveau de son entre-jambe et fila dans la salle de bain dont il claqua la porte avec force. Le maître des cachots le suivit du regard et un sourire indulgent passa sur son visage. Heureusement que Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était dans le même état que lui.

Harry s'adossa contre la porte de salle de bain, enleva précipitamment les vêtements qui lui brûlaient la peau sensible. Il passa doucement sa main et commença à se masturber. Son souffle devenait haletant et ses joues commençaient lentement à rougir au fur et à mesure des va et vient qui faisaient monter le plaisir.

Severus, de son côté, était totalement allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés, et faisaient exactement la même chose quoique plus silencieusement. Les inspirations, les expirations et les légers cris du Survivant qui parvenaient à ses oreilles n'avaient fait qu'enflammer encore plus son envie. Il ne put retenir un grognement alors qu'il titillait son gland.

Harry entendit à plusieurs reprises des froissements de tissus dans la chambre ainsi que des grognements visant à être étouffés. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, reprit son souffle et entrouvrit légèrement la porte de la salle de bain, lui permettant ainsi d'avoir une vue imprenable sur son professeur se donnant du plaisir. Son érection se durcit un peu plus et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement. Il redescendit sa main sur son pénis et accéléra grandement ses mouvements en agitant ses hanches tandis qu'il ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle que lui offrait son professeur austère. Ce dernier s'arquait de plus en plus alors qu'il allait et venait sur son phallus excité. Sans s'en rendre compte, le corps de Harry l'imita à la perfection. Harry sentait la jouissance arriver tout comme Severus. Le maître des cachots se redressa subitement sans arrêter de se masturber, ouvrit légèrement les lèvres dans un râle d'extase alors que ses membres ses crispaient. Il jouit dans sa main et retomba sur son matelas, apaisé. Il récupéra son souffle qui agitait rapidement sa poitrine, balança un 'evanesco' et arrangea ses draps. L'homme se coucha sur le ventre et ferma les yeux pour espérer trouver le sommeil dans cette maison de fous.

Harry resta de longues minutes dans la salle d'eau, complètement pétrifié parce qu'il avait vu et ce qu'il avait fait suite à cela. Il était souillé par sa propre semence mais il n'en avait que faire. Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux verts de ce corps maintenant assoupi. Et lorsqu'il arriva enfin à franchir cette porte pour aller se coucher, une rougeur traîtresse grimpa et s'accrocha à ses joues. Il se jeta presque sur son lit et enserra son oreiller tout en s'interdisant de se rappeler de cette soirée.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sirius se leva plus tôt que tout ce beau monde qui occupait et animait joyeusement son manoir honni. Il s'empressa de prendre les petites répliques miniatures des oreilles à rallonges et les colla dans toutes les pièces principales où allaient Harry et Severus. Il veilla à planquer ses micro sorciers dans des coins reculés, sombres et habituellement inaccessibles. Ils avaient aussi garder les oreilles à rallonges standard que les jumeaux lui avaient envoyées avec ce nouveau pack de technologie espionne pour sorciers. Apparemment, Fred et George les avaient améliorées en leurs jetant des sorts complexes permettant aux oreilles de braver les sorts contre les intrusions. Il ne manquait plus que les deux loirs cessent de dormir, sortent de leur tanière et se tiennent à bonne distance de la chambre pendant quelques minutes et Sirius pourrait enfin appliquer ce traitement spécial à la pièce. Il avait hâte de tout savoir. Absolument tout.

* * *

Voilà ! Fin du troisième chapitre ! Vous avez aimé ? :P

Reviews ? :PPP

Bisous ! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ! Je sais, c'était plus long à venir, mais ce sera comme ça dorénavant. J'ai la fin de l'année qui approche, donc examens et préparations. Désolée pour les futures attentes ! ;) Merci pour toutes les reviews! :PP

Fidget : Ravie que tu aies un aussi bon feeling même si cette fic est plus sérieuse que mes anciennes ! J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas classée dans les guimauves! xD

Stormtrooper2 : Tout juste ! Pour Sirius et ses oreilles, ça va foutre le bordel mais pour lui ! :P

AngelNott :Sûr et certain ! Ou pas :P

Tania-sama : Très bien le rapprochement (h) :P

Crapule : Merci pour tous tes compliments :D

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : XD Merci :P

Sophia95100 : Tu vas voir :P

Mamanline : Tant mieux :p

Holybleu : Ouaip, effectivement :D

Sahada : Pas forcément ;)

Kiyo-sama : Merci ! :P

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Harry, bouclé dans « sa » chambre, s'acharnait à terminer un devoir de vacances pour Minerva McGonagall. Il adorait et respectait sa directrice de maison, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de l'assassiner des fois… Le Survivant ne sut pas retenir un soupir énorme avant de retremper sa plume dans son encrier afin d'écrire une phrase sans queue ni tête.

Ron et Hermione ne savaient pas venir le voir. Le premier craignait un certain professeur graisseux, et l'autre se trouvait tout bonnement au bord d'une piscine en France. Rien qu'en y repensant, l'humeur de Harry redescendit de quelques étages à une vitesse étonnante. Un autre soupir, mélancolique cette fois, s'échappa de ses lèvres et souleva sensiblement son parchemin.

**-** 'Courage, plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée… Une semaine pendant laquelle tu auras ta propre chambre à partir d'aujourd'hui !' pensa-t-il avec force.

En effet, depuis l'épisode des retrouvailles de l'animagus et du loup-garou, Harry avait évité Rogue comme la peste et vice-versa mais, surtout, le professeur s'était mis à rechercher activement un domicile. Et il avait trouvé ! Pour le plus grand soulagement de Sirius, de Remus et –un peu mais pas pour les mêmes raisons- du Rouge et Or. Cependant, ce dernier restait tout de même amer suite à la nouvelle du déménagement de son colocataire forcé.

* * *

Remus entra tranquillement dans le salon du premier étage pour découvrir un Patmol affalé sur un fauteuil et en proie à une profonde dépression nerveuse. Lupin sourit en coin et s'approcha du cas social ruminant sur son existence.

- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

- « Justement ! Il y a tout qui va bien ! C'est ça le problème ! » cracha Sirius alors que son regard s'éteignait encore plus.

Remus écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi quelqu'un déprimerait si tout allait bien ? C'était insensé ! Il se tut néanmoins et laissa Black s'exprimer jusqu'au bout.

- « Cela fait quelques jours que je les espionne et RIEN ! Aucune dispute, aucun bain de sang, aucune confidence même dictée par la colère. RIEN ! Le vide intersidéral ! » s'écria-t-il en tirant sur ses cheveux longs.

Lupin leva les yeux au ciel. Sirius parlait bien évidemment de son infiltration ultra-secrète dans la chambre du dessus. Il se rappelait de son compagnon qui était toujours à l'affût chaque soir et qui faisait une croix sur l'amusement nocturne au grand désespoir du loup-garou.

- « L'idée que Severus se soit rendu compte de quelque chose ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit ? » se moqua Remus.

- « Absolument pas sinon il me serait tombé dessus au grand renfort de sa baguette ! » répliqua Sirius sur le ton de l'évidence.

- « Juste ! » avoua Lupin après un court instant de réflexion « Et Harry ? »

- « Il ne me croirait pas capable d'aller jusque là et, si il avait découvert le pot aux roses, il serait entré dans une de ces colères dont seul lui connaît le secret ! » réfuta-t-il.

- « Tu devrais arrêter tes âneries et revenir sur terre ! » soupira Remus, à court d'idées.

L'ancien professeur était prêt à se lancer dans on monologue quand Patmol se redressa d'un coup sur son fauteuil, les sens en alerte. L'homme porta chaque main sur chacune de ses deux oreilles. Remus le regarda, consterné, mais se rapprocha vivement en lui arrachant un écouteur pour qu'il puisse suivre un peu ce qu'il se passait entre les deux énergumènes. Un silence religieux s'installa et les deux hommes écoutèrent attentivement. La voix de Rogue s'éleva.

_- « Potter ! Vous êtes sur mon coussin ! Dégagez ! » siffla furieusement la voix ce dernier avant qu'un bruit sourd ne se fasse entendre – probablement l'oreiller qui s'est abattu miraculeusement sur le crâne du Gryffondor._

_- « Arrêtez de me frapper avec cette chose pleine de graisse ! Vous osez appelé ça un oreiller ?! Apprenez à ranger vos affaires ! » s'indigna ensuite la voix de Harry._

_- « Et vous, apprenez à vous taire et à rester à votre place ! » s'exclama Severus d'une voix mielleuse._

- « Toi qui voulais un bain sang, on dirait que ta prière va être exaucée ! » observa Remus.

- « Ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite ! Ma baguette en frémit déjà… » ricana Sirius.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre des deux catcheurs en devenir…_

- « Je sais exactement où se trouve ma place ! Par contre, en voyant votre passé dans les deux camps, vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé la vôtre ! » rétorqua Harry, rouge de colère.

- « Justement, ce ballottage vous a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois ! » siffla rageusement le professeur.

Harry ouvrit vivement la bouche avant de se retrouver muet à cause d'une main fermement plaquée sur sa bouche. Le jeune homme dévisagea son professeur qui regardait fixement un point derrière lui. L'homme lui fit signe de se taire alors qu'il le lâchait et s'approchait d'un recoin du mur du fond. Harry le suivit silencieusement. Les deux colocataires ne se doutaient pas que dans le salon du premier étage, c'était la panique et les corps suant à grosses gouttes. Rogue s'approcha d'un minuscule point noir sur le mur que Harry avait pris pour une tâche d'humidité. Mais maintenant, en y regardant de plus près, le point était légèrement bombé et luisait parfaitement. De plus, il y avait comme une sorte de petite antenne qui dépassait sur un bord. Le Survivant jeta un coup d'œil à son professeur dont une veine battait vivement à sa tempe. Rogue se retourna vers lui et leva sa baguette.

- « Abaissez votre baguette Potter ! Bien que vous soyez majeur et donc autorisé à l'utiliser comme bon vous semble, vous n'êtes pas de taille face à moi ! » ordonna Severus alors que des lettres se formaient dans les airs au fur et à mesure qu'il agitait sa baguette.

'_Jouez le jeu !'_ Charmant message mais Harry décida de le suivre.

Le Rouge et Or hocha la tête en haussant les épaules.

- « Oohhh ! Auriez-vous peur de moi ? Si vous êtes si fort, envoyez-moi valdinguer contre la porte pour que je l'entraîne de ma chute ! » répliqua Harry avec une parfaite ironie feinte.

- « Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque ! » répliqua le maître des cachots et Harry déglutit. Même si il savait que c'était du bluff, il sentait que son professeur en était nettement capable sans aucun scrupules ni remords.

* * *

_Au salon !_

C'était là qu'avait lieu le véritable match de catch version sorcier. Sirius avait subitement sauté de son siège et s'était précipité sur la porte. C'était sans compter sur le phénoménal Remus Lupin qui s'était rué dans les jambes de l'animagus et l'avait plaqué à terre en soulevant un gigantesque nuage de poussière qui résidait paisiblement sur le parquet. S'en suivit alors une mêlée de jeux de mains et de jambes soit pour se dégager, soit pour mettre k.o son adversaire et gagner la guerre.

- « Laisse-moi aller aider mon filleul ! » souffla Sirius en écartant le visage de Remus à l'aide de ses mains.

- « Tu l'as voulu ! Alors maintenant, tu te calmes et tu souffres en contemplant ce que tu voulais voir par tes idioties ! » siffla le loup-garou en enserrant la tête de son amant avec un bras. Ils étaient tellement occupés à se chamailler qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte que les voix s'étaient stoppées.

* * *

_De nouveau dans la chambre ! _

Harry et Severus étaient restés figés en entendant les sons étouffés du combat qui se déroulait en bas. Le professeur fit un tour de la chambre dans des grandes enjambées et ramassa, tour à tour, les petits points noirs dispersés aux quatre coins de la chambre où ils ne regardaient jamais, ni l'un ni l'autre.

- « Des insectes ? » demanda Harry en essayant de voir ce qui tenait dans la paume du directeur des Serpentard.

- « Si l'on veut. Des mouchards. On dirait que quelqu'un dans cette maison s'amusait à nous écouter. Comment je n'ai pas remarqué plus tôt ? » s'indigna Severus alors qu'il réduisait en cendres les émetteurs en un seul coup de baguette magique.

Un ange passa et les deux hommes soupirèrent avant de grincer des dents et de penser à Sirius Black avec des envies soudaines de massacres.

- « Une raison de plus pour vous de déménager ! » balança Harry avec un sourire narquois en apparence.

- « Comme vous dites ! » affirma Severus « Si seulement il pouvait être la seule raison, ce maudit Black… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même mais son élève avait quand même entendu.

-« Puis-je savoir qu'elle est cette première raison si ce n'est pas mon parrain ? » s'intéressa le jeune homme en le regardant dans les yeux.

Rogue eut un léger sourire avant de balancer son oreiller dans sa valise et de la boucler. Il l'envoya dans sa nouvelle résidence grâce à un mouvement de poignet remarquable. Il se plaça en face de son élève et le jaugea d'un regard neutre avant de s'en aller précipitamment de la chambre et de dévaler les escaliers quatre à quatre. Le Rouge et Or ne resta pas planté là et le poursuivit dans la demeure jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- « Merveilleux ce silence sans Mme Black… » susurra Rogue avant d'empoigner Harry par le bras et de le plaquer contre la porte.

Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux sous le choc et les rouvrit pleins de colère pour protester. Mais il ne put rien dire. Deux lèvres douces et calmes se posèrent subtilement sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura que le temps d'un effleurement grisant avant que Harry ne soit rejeté dans le couloir et qu'il ne tombe sur ses fesses. Il regarda rapidement vers Severus mais il ne vit que le rayon du soleil qui se réduisait au fur et à mesure que la porte se fermait. Il était partit et Harry se retrouvait seul dans les Ténèbres. Et tout cela en moins d'une seconde. Le claquement de la porte, une fois scellée pour de bon, ne le réveilla même pas de son état. Il resta là, assis par terre et sur ses genoux, à regarder cette porte où s'était tenu Severus Rogue.

* * *

Le professeur franchit le seuil de sa nouvelle maison, referma la porte et s'adossa contre elle. Ses doigts se portèrent instinctivement sur ses lèvres qu'ils caressaient machinalement alors qu'un regard pensif et soucieux balayait le vide du couloir.

Rogue tourna la tête, aperçut un miroir et grinça des dents en fermant les yeux. Son poing partit sans que son cerveau n'ait ordonné quoique se soit. Les mille et un morceaux de la glace brisée retombèrent sur sa main, la coupant finement au passage. L'homme saisit un morceau de verre spécialement pointu, fin et en forme d'éclair. Cette dernière lui ramena le souvenir de Potter. Un nouveau grincement de dents et un sifflement dans les airs se fit entendre avant que le sang ne colore les pavés fraîchement posés dans le couloir de la maison.

* * *

- « Harry, tu n'as pas faim ? » s'inquiéta Sirius en vrai papa poule.

Grognement.

- « Tu voudrais peut-être autre chose ? » questionna Remus avec délicatesse.

Réitération du grognement.

- « Mais enfin ! Dis quelque chose Harry ?! » désespéra son parrain.

Il faut dire que depuis le départ de Rogue, Harry n'avait pas pipé un seul mot. Le jeune homme les regarda enfin dans les yeux et un sourire malsain se peignit sur son visage.

- « Vous voulez que je parle ? Alors je vais parler ! Pourquoi des émetteurs étaient cachés de notre chambre et depuis quand ?! Pourquoi tu as un coup bleu sur la pommette et un bandage au poignet, Sirius ?! Et toi, Remus, pourquoi tu as un œil au beurre noir ?! » asséna tour à tour le Survivant.

Les deux hommes baissèrent le regard petit à petit et Sirius lui expliqua toute l'histoire d'une petite voix qui craignait l'ouragan qui allait peut-être survenir. Mais Harry n'eut aucune réaction. Il se leva doucement, remit sa chaise en place tout aussi doucement et se réfugia dans le donjon que représentait sa chambre désormais déserte de tout 'parasite'.

Les deux amants regardèrent le Gryffondor monter et Remus décocha un regard accusateur à l'animagus.

- « Mais quoi ?! » se défendit-il pitoyablement.

Le loup-garou lui balança un ver d'eau à la figure et monta silencieusement dans leur chambre en laissant Sirius comme deux ronds de flan. L'homme monta quelques minutes plus tard, se coucha à côté de son compagnon et fut confronté à un blizzard cuisant lorsqu'il souhaita timidement bonne nuit à Lupin.

* * *

- « Alors, on m'a dit que vous aviez fait une énorme boulette, Sirius. » commença Albus, calmement calé dans le divan des Black.

- « Par 'on' vous voulez dire 'Remus' ? » demanda faussement Patmol.

Il tomba nez à nez avec un regard bleu électrique et perçant à l'extrême derrière des lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

- « J'ai mis des mouchards espions et j'ai écouté Harry et Servilus grâce aux farces et attrapes des jumeaux. Ils s'en sont rendus compte quand Rogue était sur le point de claquer la porte de cette fichue masure. Mon filleul reste bouclé dans sa chambre depuis ce temps-là et refuse de me parler. » avoua-t-il tristement.

- « Je serai franc : tout est de votre faute. Ne vous avais-je pas dit de ne pas vous en mêler, de près comme de loin ? » rétorqua Dumbledore, sans pitié.

Black détourna le regard et crispa les mains sur ses genoux à l'instar d'un enfant en faute.

- « Et Harry ? Vous l'avez quand même aperçu ces derniers temps ? » questionna le mage blanc dans le silence pesant.

- « Je l'ai vu une fraction de seconde tout au plus avant qu'il ne disparaisse plus vite que son ombre. » répondit Sirius d'une voix blanche.

- « De quoi avait-il l'air ? » poussa le vieil homme.

Sirius prit une inspiration et se força à se calmer. Rien qu'à penser à l'état de son filleul… Il affronta du regard le directeur de Poudlard et lâcha le terme explicite sur un ton catégorique : suicidaire. La lueur dansant dans les yeux bleus s'éteignit. Albus allait devoir y remédier dès la rentrée.

* * *

- « Ça y est ! C'est la rentrée ! » dit Ron dans un soupir avec un sourire nettement joyeux. « Plus de goule, plus de gnomes, plus de Molly Weasley dès le matin ! LIBERTÉ ! » se réjouit-il dans le compartiment du train qui allait les mener à Poudlard comme chaque année.

- « Sais-tu où est passé Harry ? » interrogea Hermione, curieuse plus que soucieuse. Pour l'instant.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à émettre une hypothèse lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit vivement sur le concerné. Harry Potter se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Hermione blanchit d'un seul coup et Ron écarquilla les yeux sous la – mauvaise – surprise. Leur meilleur ami avait maigri. Ses joues, pourtant déjà minces, s'étaient nettement creusées et des cernes immenses laissaient tout de même voir des yeux sensiblement rougis. Les vêtements qu'il portait semblaient lui flotter encore plus qu'auparavant et ses mains étaient parfois agitées de tremblements incontrôlables.

- « Par Merlin, Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé chez Sirius ? » s'étonna Ron, toujours aussi fin dans ses approches.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, pencha la tête sur le côté et afficha un sourire parfaitement bien joué.

- « Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça, Ron ? Il ne m'est rien arrivé, je vais très bien ! » répliqua Harry d'une voix joyeuse qui imitait subtilement la surprise.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent rapidement et décidèrent silencieusement de ne pas le cuisiner plus longtemps sur ce sujet. Il y avait quelque chose et Harry n'allait pas bien. C'était évident.

Mais quoi ?

* * *

Severus Rogue se tenait droit comme un 'i' sur sa chaise et balayait la Grande Salle d'un regard circulaire et plus que glacial. Regard qui se figea et qui se brouilla en voyant le Survivant devenu maigre comme un clou en l'espace d'une semaine. Il croyait rêver – ou plutôt cauchemarder. Le professeur retourna son attention sur les demi-portions qu'il allait martyriser le lendemain mais ses pensées divaguaient vers une seule et unique personne.

* * *

_« Cher Journal,_

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis décidé à jouer le jeu de ces trucs de fille en me confiant à un bout de papier comme à une personne faite de chair et de sang. Mais bon, à une situation désespérée, une solution tout aussi désespérée..._

_ Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée et là, je suis sur mon lit dans mon dortoir, en train d'écrire au milieu des ronflements sonores de mes condisciples. C'est la rentrée, et toutes les choses poursuivent leur cours. C'est la rentrée, ma première rentrée en tant qu'un assassin, en tant qu'être 'changeant'. _

_ Je sais, ce que je raconte n'a pas beaucoup d'importance ni même de sens mais pour moi, bien. Ça en a. J'ai tué un homme au moyen de ma propre baguette. Depuis ce jour, je ne me considérais plus comme un être Humain digne de ce titre. Un Humain avec un grand 'H'. Mon poignet est là pour le prouver en cas de doutes. Mais si seulement je m'étais persuadé jusqu'au bout que je n'étais plus Humain envers et contre tout, et que le seul moyen de le redevenir était de m'ouvrir les veines pour mourir en espérant démeurer en paix. Non… Non seulement j'ai été trop lâche pour le faire proprement et jusqu'à la fin, mais en plus, je me suis laissé piégé par mon démon personnel._

_ 'Mon démon personnel' Oui… C'est bien cela le terme… Un démon peut-être à la fois bon ou mauvais. Pour moi, il est les deux. Il m'a donné une grande claque... Inconsciemment en tout cas. Ca me fait peur. Il a réussi à me comprendre, à me faire revivre et à me faire regrimper sur le rang d'Humain. Mais il est parti. Tout est fini. Je suis retombé plus bas que terre. Même si je le vois encore, il ne reviendra plus vers moi. Je le sens, je le sais. Il est aussi insaisissable que de la fumée, aussi rapide que le vent, aussi éphémère que son baiser. Et maintenant, il est parti._

_Alors, je vais partir aussi._ »

A peine la plume posée et le journal refermé, une larme s'écrasa sur la couverture reliée du bouquin vierge et ce dernier fut expédié dans un tiroir verrouillé par un puissant sort.

* * *

Severus se coucha dans son lit et regarda son bras. Les plaies se cicatrisaient lentement mais sûrement. Il pensa furtivement à la tête qu'aurait fait son élève 'honni' si il voyait les blessures qu'il s'était affligé. Mais vu le corps du jeune homme, il s'était aussi affligé des blessures bien qu'au moyen d'une autre manière. _'Chacun son style…'_ pensa tristement Severus avant de fermer les yeux pour chercher le sommeil. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et une pensée s'inscrivit dans sa mémoire _'Et on a besoin de l'un l'autre pour se soigner par nos styles différents.'_

Cette pensée partit comme elle était venue, c'est-à-dire en un claquement de doigts, mais elle resta encrée dans son esprit. Rogue ferma à nouveau les yeux et tomba lourdement dans les bras de Morphée. Demain, il aura Harry en cours. Il allait devoir reprendre leur situation là où il l'avait laissée.

* * *

Voilà, fin du 4ème chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous me suivez toujours. On est enfin dans Poudlard et ça va vraiment commencer partir du prochain chapitre je pense.

Reviews ? :PPPPP

Bisous ! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! :P Ce chapitre a été plus long à venir, je m'en excuse mais je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire et j'ai des soucis de santé --" (pour pas changer!) Les autres chapitres suivront encore moins vite car j'ai des examens hors session, un voyage à Paris pendant 3jours avec ma classe et ensuite : examens pour de bon ! Je m'excuse déjà du retard et j'espère que vous ne lâcherez pas ma fiction pour autant ^^" Merci pour toutes les reviews!

Sophia95100: Tu vas voir dans les prochains chapitres ;) Mais je n'ai clairement pas l'habitude de les laisser malheureux XD

Bloddy Dawn : Tu vas voir ;)

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : Merci bcp !

Adenoide : Pour l'instant du moins ^^

Kiyo-sama : Ah bon ? :P Je peux faire pire :P Pour moi, c'est Severus le plus important XD *perso préféré*

Mamanline : Merci beaucoup ! :P

Coeurtoxic : La voilà ! XD Je peux faire pire si tu me trouves déjà sadique ^^"

Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy : Bonne chance pour ton eaf ;) *sort les pompoms d'encouragements et le sifflet*

King Pumpkin : Encore et tjs des boulettes ^^ Dumby va être plus actif mnt je pense ^^

Stormtrooper2 : Ce grand et cher Sirius ^^ Il est dans la mouise c'est sûr ^^ Severus va passer à l'attaque ce chapitre-ci ;)

Zaika : Merci bcp ^^

Poki-zina : XD Voilà la suite, tu vas enfin pouvoir dormir :P

Tania-sama : Sirius est lourd n'est-ce pas ? :P

Sahada : Effectivement !

Rozenn2356 : Merci beaucoup :P

Crapule : Ils sont graves, oui, mais vu leur état respectif, c'est logique XD Pour l'auberge, on y est même pas entré, j'ai envie de dire XD ^^ Pour l'humour, ces chapitres-ci ne s'y prêtent pas vraiment, peut-être que ça va revenir pour les suivants :)

Holybleu : je l'espère bien ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! :PPPP

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Angoisse. Voilà tout ce que Harry ressentait durant son petit-déjeuner où Hermione l'épiait discrètement et où Ron s'empiffrait royalement. Le Survivant mangeait assez pour qu'on ne lui pose aucune question et tentait de se calmer. Des crampes tenaces et vicieuses s'étaient emparé de son ventre depuis le réveil et ne l'avaient pas lâché depuis. Il mangeait son plat tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas se laisser aller et de se plier en deux sur la table bien que des grincements de dents échappaient à son contrôle de temps en temps.

- « Harry, tu es en train de casser ta fourchette. » informa doucement Hermione qui y voyait une ouverture pour atteindre son meilleur ami.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux comme si il venait de sortir du monde de ses pensées et son regard s'assombrit une fraction de seconde avant qu'un sourire ne barre son visage et qu'il ne relâche la pauvre fourchette. La Rouge et Or ouvrit la bouche mais se fit voler le crachoir par Weasley.

- « Nous avons quoi comme cours pour commencer ? » demanda-t-il en massacrant le bacon.

- « Potions. » annonça Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir à souhait.

Les deux garçons s'étouffèrent mais chacun pour des raisons différentes.

- « Quoi ? Mais c'est inadmissible ! » se plaignit le rouquin « J'ai l'appétit coupé maintenant ! C'est malin ! » grogna-t-il ensuite.

- « Combien d'heures ? » questionna Harry en proie à une certaine panique intérieure qui contrastait avec son apparence calme.

- « Deux heures de suite. Et si vous voulez mon avis, on n'échappera pas à la confection d'une nouvelle potion pour tester notre niveau et celui de Rogue du point de vue de ses sarcasmes ! » répondit sereinement la jeune femme.

Face à cette annonce, l'apocalypse paraissait une franche rigolade pour Harry. Ron regarda précipitamment sa montre et le trio partit en direction des cachots, prêt à combattre le dragon qui y habitait.

* * *

Rogue tenait dans ses mains la feuille lui indiquant son charmant et divin horaire. L'angoisse. Il avait la classe de Harry et deux heures d'affilée. Et ce, chaque lundi matin. Les mains du professeur se crispaient de plus en plus en tremblant sur le papier qui finit par se déchirer.

Severus se rua dans sa salle de bain. Il avait espérer avoir Harry le lendemain ou, au pire, en fin de journée. Mais non. Viva Dumbledore !

Il se retrouva nez à nez au miroir. Il se peigna rapidement les cheveux. Plus que cinq minutes avant le début de son cours. Le maître des cachots jeta un regard vers ses bras. On voyait toujours ses marques mais seul Harry saurait comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Si Rogue cherchait une confrontation après les cours, c'était le déclencheur rêvé même si sa honte était présente. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait, il devait montrer ses plaies pour parler à la seule personne capable de l'aider.

* * *

Les Gryffondor passèrent froidement à côté des Serpentard et se regroupèrent près de la porte en chuchotant. Les élèves des deux maisons se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, aussi bien les filles que les garçons. Les cachots étaient déjà frais et humides, mais là… On avait dépassé le point de non retour.

Drago Malfoy glissait son regard luisant de méchanceté sur Neville pour ensuite gratifier Harry avec un regard assassin, promesse d'agonie durant le cours. Si Neville avait fui le regard comme un chien avec la queue entre les jambes, Harry l'avait soutenu avec rage et sentait bouillonner en lui une colère qu'il rêvait de déverser. Rien que la vision de Parkinson qui roucoulait au bras de Malfoy donnait à Harry l'envie de vomir. Il croisa les bras, jaugea Malfoy de bas en haut et se retourna sèchement vers la porte de la classe qui sauta de ses gonds pile à ce moment-là.

Rogue se tint quelques secondes dans l'encadrement de la porte avant de sortir dans le couloir et de laisser les élèves entrer après avoir intimer le silence. Ordre tout à fait inutile d'ailleurs.

Toutes les victimes rentrèrent docilement et s'installèrent à leur place habituelle. Severus claqua la porte avec force et rejoignit rapidement son bureau. Il balaya sa petite classe d'un regard circulaire avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- « Plus besoin de faire les présentations je suppose. A moins que certain – son regard se posa sur un Neville tremblotant – ait déjà oublier qui je suis grâce à leur cerveau aussi ridiculement pitoyable que celui d'un botrux. » Londubat perdit deux niveaux sur son banc, on ne voyait plus que son front luisant de sueur et rouge vif « Bien… Je vois que vous trépignez d'impatience comme à votre habitude. Vous allez devoir réaliser la potion se trouvant à la page 562 de votre manuel. Une puissante potion permettant de dominer l'esprit de celui qui le boit. Je tiens à vous préciser qu'elle devient un poison fulgurant en cas d'une seule et infime erreur. Vous avez deux heures. Plus deux heures supplémentaires pour ceux qui m'échaufferont le chaudron en ce jour de rentrée. Compris ? » susurra mielleusement Rogue avec une pointe non cachée de menace « AU TRAVAIL ! » aboya-t-il en faisant sursauter tous ses élèves.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la fameuse page et retint un énorme soupir. Des tours comme ci, des semi-tours comme ça, autant de grammes de cet ingrédient à tel degré et à tel moment, autant de millilitre de ce liquide lors de la transitions entre telle et telle phase de la potion. Le jeune homme prit tous les ingrédients nécessaires et commença sa potion avec grand soin pour ne pas se prendre les deux heures supplémentaires que Rogue avait promis en cas d'échec.

Le cours avait commencé depuis maintenant une heure et dans une paix royale. Paix qui n'allait pas durer : si le professeur n'avait pas fait ses rondes durant la première heure, une telle faveur allait cesser pour le reste du cours. C'est donc naturellement que le maître des cahots se leva de son siège et entama son tour dans les bancs en les scrutant à l'instar d'un aigle observant sa proie. Et là, la pluie de sarcasmes arriva. Neville passa par toutes sortes de comparaisons, toutes plus cruelles les unes que les autres, Ron mangea la terre sans moufter, Hermione se fit encore traiter d'intello coincée et plus maligne que les autres, Lavande et Parvati ont été houspillées jusqu'aux larmes. Pas une seule pique envers les Serpentard bien évidemment et, maintenant, c'était au tour de Harry. Ce dernier baissa sensiblement le regard et s'efforça de rester indifférent à l'homme qui venait de s'arrêter devant son chaudron. Il ne fit aucun commentaire mais resta planté en face de lui.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil au Survivant et retroussa 'innocemment' ses manches qui laissèrent ainsi voir des fines coupures sur ses avant-bras. Il remarqua que les yeux de Harry se posèrent instantanément dessus avant de revenir à sa potion mais avec un éclat démentiel dans le regard. Le jeune homme prit rageusement sa cuillère en bois et commença ses mouvements rotatifs sur la gauche or, c'était à droite. Rogue attrapa rapidement son poignet et lui balança un regard flamboyant.

- « Vous ne savez pas lire, Potter ? Ou vous ne savez pas faire la différence entre la gauche et la droite ? » cracha-t-il alors que son élève le défiait du regard sans aucune retenue.

Les deux paires d'yeux ne se lâchaient plus. La prise qui retenait le poignet se fit plus tendre et les doigts se relâchèrent alors que Harry touillait lentement dans la bonne direction. Rogue lâcha le poignet après quelques rotations. Il avait caressé la peau du Survivant malgré lui, avec une lenteur et une douceur qu'il n'avait même pas calculées. Un frisson commun parcourut leur corps alors qu'ils n'osaient pas se regarder et qu'ils continuaient chacun leur tâche.

Le cours se passa ensuite comme n'importe quel cours de potions, si ce n'est qu'à la fin, Harry resta planté à sa place en promettant à ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il n'allait rien faire de grave. Après tout, il avait son temps : des heures d'études jusqu'à midi !

Tous les élèves partirent – Malfoy en s'attardant légèrement et en plissant les yeux – et Harry se rua sur Rogue et attrapa ses avant-bras, les retourna vers la lumière et les inspecta soigneusement.

- « C'est récent. » grinça le jeune homme en scrutant les plaies « Vous avez recommencé. »

- « J'ai simplement eu de la malchance dans le déménagement : j'ai cassé un miroir alors que je le portais ! » se déroba Severus malgré tout.

Harry le regarda en plissant les yeux.

- « Vous mentez. Elles sont parfaitement symétriques et parallèles. » démontra froidement Harry « Quand ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

Le professeur détourna quelques secondes le regard en rougissant puis baissa les yeux.

- « Après vous avoir abandonné dans le hall. Je suis allé dans ma nouvelle maison, j'ai fracassé un miroir et pris un éclat. Voilà le résultat. » murmura Severus.

Harry relâcha vigoureusement les bras dans un mouvement haineux et s'en alla rapidement vers la porte. Rogue accourut et le rattrapa rapidement alors qu'il claquait la porte que Harry venait d'entrouvrir pour sortir. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas et continua à lui faire dos. Il abaissa la tête, laissant voir sa nuque frêle où des cheveux courts d'un noir de jais se déposaient délicatement en bataille. Rogue posa ses mains à plat sur le bois de la porte et abaissa aussi la tête.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda le Gryffondor d'une petite voix en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

- « Je pense que la raison est simplement devant moi et qu'elle me tourne le dos en ce moment. » répliqua directement le professeur, sûr de lui, même si les mots avaient vraiment difficile à ne pas rester bloqués dans sa gorge.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue même si l'homme ne le vit pas. Le Rouge et Or se retourna maladroitement et affronta les regard ébène de son professeur. Ce dernier s'abaissa un peu plus et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Harry commençait à perde son self-contrôle.

- « Vous… Vous devez vous soigner. » bégaya Harry.

- « Je sais. C'est ce que je compte faire maintenant. » susurra Rogue.

- « Et comment ? Par quel baume, onguent ? Par quelle thérapie ? » questionna l'élève qui tremblait au fur et à mesure que l'homme se rapprochait.

Leurs lèvres se frôlaient maintenant. Le maître des cachots prit les mains de Harry dans les siennes et leva ses bras pour les plaquer sur la porte et forcer Harry à faire de même.

- « La gamme de soins dits 'Potteriens' me conviennent à ravir d'après mon instinct. Et je pense que la gamme de soins dits 'Roguiens' feront le même effet sur vous et votre état… Harry » murmura-t-il.

Il y eut un petit temps d'arrêt avant que l'homme ne ravisse les lèvres de son élève. Harry eut le souffle coupé. C'était doux, tendre, hors du temps et, surtout, Rogue n'insistait pas et ne forçait rien entre eux. Le baiser cessa un instant et les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle. Harry ne relevait pas les yeux. Severus voulut embrasser une seconde fois Harry mais ce dernier tourna vivement le visage sur le côté et l'homme eut sa joue en guise de réceptacle. Il déposa néanmoins un bisou sur la peau de pèche et se retira doucement en regardant Harry.

- « Désolé mais je… » commença le Rouge et Or.

- « … 'Je ne sais pas où j'en suis ? » suggéra le professeur.

- « C'est à peu près ça. » murmura timidement le Survivant.

- « Niveau esprit tout du moins car le physique sait où il en est… » observa Severus alors que le jeune homme était en proie à une érection qui en révélait beaucoup.

Le Gryffondor piqua un fard monumental sous le sourire tendre et compréhensif de l'homme. Ce dernier lâcha lentement une des mains de Harry pour venir poser sa main sur l'entrejambe du jeune homme qui avala bruyamment une bouffée d'air en se pliant légèrement en deux alors que les doigts du professeur caressaient doucement le tissu qui recouvrait la zone sensible.

- « A… Arrêtez… » supplia-t-il alors qu'il se raccrochait aux épaules de son professeur pour se tenir correctement.

- « Êtes-vous sûr d'avoir envie que j'arrête ? » demanda sérieusement Rogue.

Il continua ses caresses tandis qu'Harry tentait de réfléchir mais les attouchements se faisaient plus poussés et plus rapides. En guise de réponse, Severus n'eut qu'un léger gémissement. Il continua avec un sourire en coin et glissa sa main dans la pantalon du jeune homme qui s'étrangla un peu au contact de cette main sur sa peau. Il sentit des doigts s'attarder sur son gland avant de sentir la main se refermer sur son intimité pour entamer de lents mouvements de va et vient. Severus avait caler sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry qui gémissait de plus en plus en se crispant progressivement. Le professeur augmentait à fur et à mesure la vitesse et sentait dans son oreille le souffle précipité de son élève. Ce dernier se tendit en un gémissement nettement plus long et jouit dans la main de son professeur qui lança un 'evanesco' afin de faire disparaître les marques de leur plaisir. Severus retira sa main et regarda Harry, rouge comme une pivoine. Ce dernier risqua un regard qui fuit instantanément après être tombé sur les yeux noirs. Le Gryffondor ne pipa pas un seul et simple mot. Il abattit sa main sur la porte, tâtonna et trouva la poignée. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et sortit en courant dans le couloir. Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui avait laissé Rogue en plan. Le professeur le laissa partir et attendit que la sonnette retentisse pour annoncer la reprise des cours après la courte pause du matin.

* * *

Harry était rentré en trombe dans la salle commune et se barricada ensuite dans le dortoir sous les yeux étonnés de toutes les personnes présentes. Le jeune homme ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à Ron qui farfouillait dans sa valise et il se coucha à plat ventre sur son lit. Il ne se rendit compte de la présence de Ron que lorsqu'une tête aux cheveux roux se mit à sa hauteur et demanda :

- « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais lui dire ? »

Harry sursauta et sa bulle éclata. Il regarda Ron et eut un petit sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt.

- « Je voulais simplement l'informer qu'il avait oublié son shampoing au Square Grimmaurd mais que, de toute évidence, ça n'avait aucune importance pour lui. » répliqua-t-il sous l'éclat de rire de son meilleur ami qu'il suivit volontiers.

Le Survivant n'imaginait même pas la crise si il avait dit la vérité sur son escapade dans la classe.

- « Tu restes… » commença Ron en se relevant.

- « Ici, oui. » termina Harry « J'ai besoin de me reposer et vu que l'on a encore aucun devoir, je compte dormir un peu. » précisa-t-il.

Weasley lui décocha un grand sourire et sortit du dortoir. Harry le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte ne se referme et il repartit aussitôt dans ses pensées.

Si Il avait résisté ? Il avait tenté mais avait vite abandonné les armes. Si il avait aimé ? Bien sûr. Si il s'en balançait que c'était Rogue ? Là, ça coinçait. Harry était convaincu qu'il était hétérosexuel jusqu'à la première fois que son professeur l'avait embrassé, et puis maintenant… Non ! Impossible : il avait craqué sur Cho, l'avait embrassée et il était sorti avec. De même pour Ginny d'ailleurs. Si il était gay, il n'aurait pas pris plaisir à sortir avec des filles, à les toucher, à les embrasser. De plus, il détestait cet homme depuis le premier jour où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Pourtant, il s'était attaché à lui en une vitesse record. Peut-être à cause de leur mal de vivre commun. Il avait aimé ses baisers, ses attouchements… Non ! C'était contre nature !

- 'Pourtant, Sirius et Remus…' lui glissa une petite voix au creux de son oreille.

- 'Oui, mais eux, ce n'est pas pareil !' réfuta-t-il.

- 'Ah oui ? En quoi c'est différent ? Ils sont tous les deux des hommes, comme toi et lui.' Continua la voix d'un air moqueur.

- 'C'est différent car ils se sont toujours aimés et qu'ils… et qu'ils… Je ne sais pas ! C'est différent un point c'est tout !' s'énerva le jeune homme.

- 'Faux. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ?' demanda la voix.

- 'C'est un de mes professeurs, le seul que j'ai détesté jusqu'à présent avec Ombrage et Trelawney. C'est un homme. Il y a 20 ans de différence entre nous. Nous n'avons rien en commun.' Compta mentalement Harry.

La voix s'esclaffa avec puissance avant de se reprendre.

- 'C'est un homme, et alors ? L'homosexualité est un droit après tout et elle est beaucoup mieux vue depuis quelques années. Elle se pratique depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne l'imagines. C'est un professeur que tu as détesté. Note le temps que tu as utilisé… Ce n'est donc plus le cas aujourd'hui. Vous n'avez rien en commun ? Ah bon ? Et votre mal-être, vos stigmates de guerre. Tu as ta cicatrice et tes actes, il a son tatouage et ses actes. Il t'a protégé au péril de sa vie durant toutes ces années. Votre haine était aussi mutuelle. Vos passés sont tous les deux douloureux. Vous n'avez plus aucune famille si ce n'est Sirius et Remus de ton côté maintenant. Vingt ans, dis-tu ? Il n'y a pas d'âge pour aimer. De plus, vous êtes des sorciers, ce qui veut dire que la différence va s'estomper au fur et à mesure des années car vous vivez plus longtemps que les moldus. Tu es aussi sorti avec des jeunes filles, et alors ? Il n'est jamais trop tard pour ouvrir les yeux !' démontra patiemment la voix qui trottinait dans sa tête.

- « Justement, j'ai peur de les ouvrir. » murmura Harry dans le dortoir vide.

La voix ne répondit pas, le laissant enfin en paix. Le jeune homme se recroquevilla et s'assoupit.

* * *

- « Vous vouliez me voir ? » demanda poliment Severus, même si le ton employé était glacial, après avoir toqué à la porte du bureau du directeur.

- « Effectivement. La rentrée s'est bien passée ? » questionna innocemment Albus.

- « Très bien en effet. » répondit Rogue avec méfiance.

- « Avec Harry aussi ? » poussa Dumbledore qui se fit dévisager comme un mal-propre.

- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça se serait mal passé. » dit le professeur en gardant son calme.

- « Disons simplement que Harry est resté plus longtemps dans votre classe, qu'il en est sorti en courant et qu'il s'est barricadé dans son dortoir jusqu'à sa prochaine heure de cours qui avait lieu après le repas de midi. » exposa le vieil homme.

Un éclair divin s'abattit sur Rogue et les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent.

- « Juste encore un coup de colère de sa part. » dit Severus en se dérobant.

- « Et sans retenue à la clé ? » asséna Albus avec un ton chantonnant.

Deuxième éclair divin et le directeur se retint de faire un sourire triomphant juste devant sa médiocre proie.

- « C'était tout ce dont vous vouliez me parler ? » interrogea Rogue en grimaçant un sourire tout sauf aimable.

Le mage blanc hocha la tête et l'employé se leva vivement. Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte quand la voix du vieil homme s'éleva à nouveau.

- « N'y allez pas trop brusquement avec lui, Severus. Il doit se poser des questions, tout comme vous… Soignez-vous, vos bras font peur. Et soignez-le aussi par la même occasion, dès que vous aurez son feu vert. Je pense qu'il vous fera aussi un grand bien dès qu'il aura accepté. Vous avez besoin de l'un l'autre pour vous en sortir. »

Severus ne se retourna pas, crispa ses doigts sur la poignée et se rua dehors en claquant puissamment la porte qui trembla dans ses gonds.

Albus rentra un petit-rire et ses yeux eurent un éclat démentiel. Il avait vu juste. Ces deux-là, réunis par leurs malheurs, se tournaient autour depuis qu'ils avaient habité sous le même toit et dormi dans la même chambre. Dumbledore se réjouissait : il va y avoir du spectacle cette année.

* * *

Fin du 5ème chapitre où on avance progressivement ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :P Je prendrai plus de temps pour écrire le suivant vu mon horaire et les événements qui vont arriver --"

Reviews ? :PPPP

Bisous ! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Enfin de retour après ces 3 jours à Paris ! J'étais morte crevée en revenant sinon, j'aurais écrit plus tôt xD Voici donc la suite après deux semaines +- d'absence. Il faut le temps que je me remette dans le bain ! Merci pour toutes les reviews!

Coeurtoxic : Je ne vais pas devenir sadique je pense, quoique ^^ Ça dépend des visions ! Pour les exams, je finis mi-juin --" Donc, ça va être long.

Mamanline : Merci bcp ! XD Je me soigne même si c'est difficile XD

Stormtrooper2 : Vraiment pas longtemps ^^

Adenoide : C'est sûr et certain qu'il lui faut un petit coup de pouce.

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : Contente que ça te plaise autant :P

Zaika : XD Voilà la suite ! En espérant que tu n'as pas pété ton ordi :P

Holybleu : Je trouve aussi !

Lukas Black : Merci d'adopter ;)

Tania-sama : Le double sens très subtil XDDD *morte éclatée*

Konomu-imouto : Merci bcp ;)

Sophia95100 : Il va vite ouvrir les yeux ! Enfin, 'vite'...

Calimero : Merci bcp :D

Petite Grenouille : Merci bcp :P

Kiyo-sama : Oui, je peux faire pire si j'en ai envie :P

Vampir-Kun : P-e que oui, p-e que non :P

Sexy Sevy Snape : OO XDDD La review de malade :P J'adore XD Je note que tu as des connaissances ds Pokémon :P Bon point ça XD Merci de trouver ma fic géniale et d'avoir jeté ton dévolu dessus XDD J'attends patiemment la prochaine review pour voir ce que tu vas concocter :P J'en tremble déjà SSS :DDD Et oui, j'aime toujours les reviews :PPP

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Chapitre 06**

Le mois d'octobre venait de frapper à la porte du château. Le temps se refroidissait de plus en plus ainsi que le soleil qui s'évanouissait au fur et à mesure des jours. Harry regardait patiemment par la fenêtre durant le cours d'histoire de la magie. De toute façon, il n'avait que cela à faire et Hermione lui prêterait ses notes après avoir pleurniché quelques minutes et après avoir fait mille promesses comme de quoi il se mettrait enfin à être sérieux dans ses cours. Belles paroles en perspective, mais pour les actes concrets… Harry jouait la carte du joker sans retenue.

Dehors, la pluie battait le château avec force et sans relâche. Le vent s'insinuait dans chaque fissure des les murs et entre les carreaux des fenêtres. Affreux. Heureusement que le jeune homme n'avait pas cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Les paupières du Survivant s'alourdissaient tout comme sa tête. Il descendit de quelques étages sur son siège avant de se reprendre et de resurgir dans un boucan indicible qui ne perturba en aucun cas le professeur fantôme de Poudlard. Les yeux verts entreprirent un voyage rapide de ses voisins : Ron, la joue gauche plaquée contre le banc, ronflait bruyamment et un fil de bave coulait de sa bouche entrouverte ; Hermione prenait des notes docilement avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde collé à son visage ; Neville, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, piquait dangereusement du nez tandis que Seamus et Dean, très réveillés, vidaient de l'encre dans le capuchon de la veste du pauvre malheureux. Ensuite, Harry balaya les Serpentard du regard. Draco regardait ses ongles, Pansy le dévorait du regard avec espoir et les deux brutes de Crabbe et Goyle se demandaient si ils avaient mangé assez de gâteaux fourrés au chocolat à midi en guise de dessert. Le Rouge et Or s'attarda sur l'écusson de la maison des Serpents. Et tout lui revint en tête. Absolument tout. Un fard d'un rouge cramoisie immonde s'insinua dans ses joues.

Depuis ce premier cours, Harry fuyait le professeur comme si il était l'incarnation de la peste. Il n'osait même pas le regarder et baissait tout le temps la tête, même quand Rogue le provoquait. Il ne pipait plus un mot en cours de potions et, dorénavant, il regardait fixement sa mixture et s'y attelait sérieusement, ce qui révéla le don que Lily lui avait légué dans cette matière : il n'avait plus que des A et sans tricher. Même Rogue n'en revenait pas, mais les souvenirs de son adolescence l'avaient rattrapé ainsi que ceux de Lily réussissant avec brio dans ce cours. Apparemment, ce don-là était aussi inscrit dans les gênes de Harry lorsqu'il ne faisait pas le zouave. Il n'avait pas hérité que des yeux de sa mère avait pensé l'homme.

En parlant de ce dernier, il respectait impeccablement bien la décision de son élève même si un espoir tenace lui faisait dire que cette restriction n'était que temporaire. Severus n'avait pas cessé pour autant ses âneries : il tentait d'arrêter puis, dans un élan, il se faisait de nombreuses coupures, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Mais il y avait une amélioration qui emplissait Severus de fierté : il commençait à se soigner sans qu'on lui braille l'ordre dans ses oreilles aux tympans si délicats. Question physique, des changements radicaux étaient miraculeusement apparus : plus de cheveux gras, des dents soigneusement rectifiées et d'une blancheur étonnante par rapport à la teinte jaunâtre habituelle et les robes noires avaient été troquées par un jean sombre et une chemise fluide et noire avec une paire de chaussures ébène éclatantes grâce au cirage. Harry, en le voyant comme cela pour la première fois, avait écarquillé les yeux avant de revenir aux fidèles habitudes. Le professeur avait été quelque peu déçu mais n'avait pas relâché ses efforts vestimentaires et physiques. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le jeune homme avait ressenti un frisson traître le parcourir pour descendre vicieusement dans son intimité alors qu'une forte chaleur envahissait son corps.

Harry chassa ces souvenirs et inspira profondément. Très dangereux d'y repenser, trop dangereux. Surtout qu'il ressortait avec Ginny depuis deux semaines.

* * *

Severus était attablé et attendait patiemment le repas du soir. Il avait enfin franchit le cap affreusement difficile pour son esprit et sa routine : s'attacher les cheveux tout en laissant deux mèches de chaque côté de la tête. Il mangeait doucement son maigre plat tout en scrutant secrètement la salle.

- « Attendez-vous quelque chose de spécial ce soir, Severus ? » taquina Albus.

- « Comme chaque soir. » répondit Rogue entre ses dents.

Ça ne servait plus à rien de mentir et d'essayer de contourner la vérité, il était grillé depuis le début.

- « Sublime chevelure en passant ! » chantonna le directeur qui eut comme réponse un grognement suivi d'un étouffement.

Le vieil homme dirigea immédiatement son regard vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle et vit son protégé se diriger vers la table des hardis Gryffondor. Son regard bleu électrique se glissa imperceptiblement vers son employé dans le regard était troublé et les phalanges crispées à son jean au niveau des genoux. Dumbledore eut un sourire en coin.

* * *

Harry pénétra dans la Grande Salle et sentit directement une paire d'yeux se braquer sur lui. Malgré la gêne que cela lui occasionnait, une incroyable chaleur et une sensation de bien-être l'envahirent. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il s'assit tranquillement sur son siège et bavardant ardemment avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il aimait sentir ses yeux sur lui mais il ne le reconnaîtrait probablement jamais. Harry aimait jouer avec ce fait en prenant des poses sur son siège, en mangeant très doucement, en souriant d'un air mystérieux et, surtout, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux comme le faisait jadis son père. Et Rogue ne tenait quasiment plus, ni sur son siège, ni dans ses vêtements. Et chaque soir, c'était exactement le même manège et les mêmes réactions.

Mais ce soir, il y eut une différence, même deux différences. La première, c'est que Severus commença à se lever de son siège sans quitter Harry des yeux qui, en remarquant la démarche de son professeur, eut une nette poussée d'adrénaline. Et la deuxième ? Tout simplement Ginny qui déboula à ce moment précis en gémissant le prénom d'Harry pour mieux se jeter sur ses genoux et l'embrasser à pleine bouche avant de raconter sa dernière aventure malheureuse au cours de Trelawney.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil effrayé au directeur des Serpentard et ce qu'il vit l'atteignit au plus profond de son être : Severus s'était stoppé, à demi-levé, et le regardait toujours mais la lueur qui habitait ses iris venait subitement de changer. Le Survivant y lisait un sincère tristesse et un profond désespoir. Puis Rogue se remit à bouger. Il se leva, droit comme un 'i', et sortit de la salle par la porte réservée au corps enseignant, sans un regard en arrière. Harry aurait pu rester des heures à regarder cette porte si une douleur sèche et passagère ne l'avait pas frappée à la tête. Le Gryffondor sortit dans sa torpeur et regarda Ginny, rouge de colère.

- « Dis, tu m'écoutes Harry ? » cracha-t-elle.

Harry plissa les yeux et s'obligea à sourire tout en s'excusant. Ginny lui rendit son sourire et continua son 'fascinant' monologue tandis que son petit-ami la regardait (sans la voir), l'entendait (sans l'écouter) et retournait dans ses propres pensées.

* * *

Rogue clapa la porte de ses appartements et regarda le mobilier avec des yeux vides. Il se détacha les cheveux et laissa tomber l'élastique dans un geste mou et absent. L'homme marcha jusque dans sa salle de bain, fit couler l'eau chaude, s'écroula dans la douche et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Harry prit congé de Ginny lorsqu'ils revinrent tous dans la salle commune et se rua dans le dortoir pour prendre la carte des maraudeurs et voir où se trouvait son professeur. Le bout de papier le rassura momentanément avant qu'une sueur froide ne lui transperce la peau. Si Rogue était dans sa douche depuis tout ce temps… Il voulut se relever quand la voix de Ron contre son oreille le fit sursauter.

- « Rassuré ? » demanda-t-il alors que Harry se relevait d'un bond.

A peine quelques centimètres les séparaient. Le rouquin croisa les bras et jaugea Harry de ses yeux bleus.

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » essaya Harry en lâchant un rire stressé et aigu.

- « A d'autres, Harry. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je te connais par cœur maintenant. » dit doucement Ron.

Harry le dévisagea mais ne répondit rien. Ron poursuivit calmement.

- « Tu n'aimes pas Ginny. Ça se voit et ça se sent. Quitte-la ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu sors encore avec ! » se fâcha-t-il.

- « Je… Je… » tenta Harry avant que sa voix ne se bloque et qu'il ne baisse la tête.

- « Tu vois ! Ça me met en rogne ! Ce n'est pas parce que Ginny est impliquée, mais parce que tu es mal. Ce n'est pas toi, là ! Ce n'est pas Harry que j'ai devant moi, c'est une vulgaire copie ! Réveille-toi, par Merlin ! Où est passé le Harry qui ne fuyait jamais ? Qui assumait ses choix ? Qui se laissait guider par son cœur et ses sentiments ? Qui répondait véhément à Rogue et qui bottait le cul de Malfoy ? Qui s'entendait à merveille avec son parrain ? OU EST PASSE HARRY POTTER, MON MEILLEUR AMI ? » cria le cadet des fils Weasley, ce qui fit sursauter Harry « Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, je ne sais plus qui tu es, mais rends-moi mon meilleur ami. Et vivant.» demanda Ron, les larmes aux yeux.

- « J'ai tellement l'air d'être à bord du gouffre ? » interrogea Harry d'une petite voix et toujours en évitant le regard de son meilleur ami.

- « Tu n'as même pas idée. » répliqua sèchement le rouquin avant de laisser Harry seul et de s'en aller du dortoir d'un pas vif et sûr.

Le Survivant resta planté sur place. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Même si Ron ne s'en rendait pas compte, ce qu'il venait de dire avait bel et bien réveillé Harry. Ce dernier releva la tête et une détermination se lisait sur son visage. Il prit rapidement la carte des maraudeurs et la cape d'invisibilité de son père, quitta le dortoir, fit un signe de tête Ron et sortit de la salle commune. Direction les cachots pensa-t-il.

* * *

Rogue, toujours dans sa douche, était au bord du malaise tant la chaleur s'était emparé de la salle d'eau. Ses vêtements collaient à sa peau, ses cheveux lui barraient la vue et ses doigts commençaient sérieusement à se friper.

Il ouvrit les yeux et soupira. A trente-sept printemps, son comportement était ridicule. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

* * *

Harry arriva devant la porte des appartements privés de son professeur. Bien évidemment, un mot de passe était de rigueur. Il consulta la carte des maraudeurs. Le bonhomme portant son nom eut soudain une petite bulle de pensée où s'inscrivit momentanément le mot de passe. Contre toute attendre, Harry eut un sourire éclatant : tellement prévisible et improbable à la fois. C'était tellement gros comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il n'y aurait jamais pensé.

- « Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé… » susurra doucement Harry à la porte qui s'ouvrit docilement.

Le jeune homme pénétra ainsi dans l'antre de la bête solitaire. Ou plutôt le capharnaüm. Le Survivant ne s'attendait absolument pas à un tel bordel. Le désordre régnait en maître. Cette pièce – qui devait être le salon mais aucun indice ne permettait de l'affirmer – n'avait plus vu un elfe depuis très longtemps ou venait tout juste de subir le passage d'une tornade dévastatrice. Plutôt inattendu pour un homme soigneux et maniaque dans tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin son cher travail.

Le Gryffondor tendit l'oreille. Un net bruit d'écoulement d'eau se laissait parfaitement entendre. Une douce berceuse. Harry marcha rapidement vers la porte d'où s'échappait une légère fumée. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva complètement aveuglé par une brouillard à couper au couteau. La fumée prit quelques minutes à sortir. Durant ce laps de temps, le jeune homme enleva son pull pour rester une chemise blanche et s'adossa contre ce qu'il devinait être un mur. Au fur et à mesure, il distinguait les meubles, dont la douche où une forme sombre se détachait. L'élève ouvrit la paroi coulissante de la douche et tomba nez à nez avec son professeur qui le dévisagea, à moitié surpris et dans les vapes.

- « Vous ? » coassa-t-il en croisant les yeux émeraude.

Harry regarda rapidement ses bras. Pas de nouvelles plaies. Un sourire éclatant se peignit sur son visage et il tendit la main à l'homme. Ce dernier la fixa avant d'hésiter et de finalement prendre la main secourable qui l'aida à se relever. Severus tituba et Harry le rattrapa de justesse. Le Rouge et Or passa un bras sous les aisselles de Rogue et l'aida à regagner le 'salon'. Il vira rapidement une pile de grimoires qui recouvrait un fauteuil et fit asseoir le directeur des Serpentard avec douceur. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette sur le visage de l'homme, murmura un sort et un jet d'eau glacée aspergea Rogue qui bondit hors de son siège.

- « NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES, POTTER ? » cria-t-il en clignant des yeux pour se débarrasser de gouttelettes s'étant accrochées à ses cils.

- « Je vous rends votre lucidité. Encore quelques secondes et vous auriez fait un malaise. C'était une véritable fournaise. » répliqua Harry d'une voix forte, bien décidé ne pas se laisser rembarrer.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard puis la pièce tomba chez Rogue.

- « Mais…mais… Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ? » s'aperçut-t-il.

Harry rougit instantanément et regarda ses mains.

- « Disons simplement que… Quand on veut, on peut… » se déroba Harry en osant un petit regard vers Rogue.

Le professeur resta debout à le dominer dans toute sa hauteur. Il tendit le bras et pointa le doigt vers la porte.

- « Dehors. » ordonna-t-il.

- « Hors de question. » rétorqua Harry en prenant racine dans un fauteuil.

- « Dehors ! » cracha Severus, un ton plus haut.

- « Je vois… On est en colère pour Ginny Weasley, c'est ça ? » dit Harry en plissant les yeux, toujours assis.

- « Dehors ! » cria-t-il ensuite.

- « Je ne l'aime pas… » poursuivit le Survivant.

- « DEHORS ! » hurla Rogue en refusant de regarder Harry.

- « … Si j'ai accepté de sortir avec elle, c'était pour essayer de me voiler la face… » continua l'élève.

- « DEHORS ! DEHORS ! DEHORS ! » beugla Rogue en attrapant le Gryffondor par le col de sa chemise.

Le Rouge et Or le regarda.

- «... Mais ça n'a pas marché et je sais où j'en suis maintenant. » murmura-t-il.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche avant de se stopper, le temps que toutes les informations arrivent au cerveau. Les yeux noirs ébène ne lâchèrent pas un seul instant ceux d'émeraude. Un duel si acharné et si doux à la fois.

- « Plaît-il ? » demanda Severus, sans lâcher Harry pour autant.

- « Je suis prêt, je sais où j'en suis, je sais qui je suis, je sais ce que je veux et c'est vous que je veux, et non Ginny. » répéta doucement le jeune homme.

Tout son corps tremblait, la même sensation de chaleur et de bien-être l'envahit à nouveau. Rogue relâcha ses mains et il sentit ses mains se poser sur ses épaules. Severus le regarda et se pencha lentement sur lui. Il s'arrêta au niveau de son visage, lui jeta un dernier regard et ne fit pas un seul mouvement en plus. Harry comprit ainsi que si il voulait partager quelque chose avec Severus, il devait le prouver, et maintenant. Rogue avait besoin de savoir si tout cela était vrai. Le Gryffondor se leva un peu de son fauteuil, inclina la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son aîné.

* * *

Fin du sixième chapitre. Ne pas me taper s'il vous plaît XD On reprendra au prochain chapitre :P XD Je vous laisse faire vos films et pronostics ! Baiser, attouchements ou carrément lemon... Salivez mes chers lecteurs ^^

Des reviews ? :PPPP

Bisous ! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous et à toutes :P Ça faisait vraiment longtemps, j'en suis consciente ! Mais bon, le temps des révisions, des examens, du stress pour le bulletin et enfin un peu de repos, je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire ! C'est le résultat qui compte et je passe en rhéto donc je vais vous bombarder pendant les vacances dès que je serai inspirée !

Pour ce chapitre, indulgence s'il vous plaît car j'ai vraiment eu du mal à m'y remettre vu le temps qui le sépare du précédent. Il faut que je me refasse la main et que je rentre à nouveau dans l'histoire ! Merci pour toutes les reviews :PPP

Holybleu : Haine accordée ! :P Mais si tu me hais mnt, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après ce chapitre, je me le demande :P

Sophia95100 : Pour une fois que l'on peut remercier Ron ^^

Stormtrooper2 : On est sur la même longueur d'onde.

Tania-sama : Tu me laisses une coupe de Champommy n'est-ce pas ? :P

Jes Cullen-Malfoy : Un peu de douceur voyons :P Rouler une pelle directement, quel barbare aurait été Harry :P XDD

Zaika : Merci ;)

Adenoide : Pas évident je suppose ^^

Kiyo-sama : Vite... Bon, ça, c'est loupé XD Désolée !

Foret Interdite : Merci beaucoup ! ;) Non tu n'es pas vieux jeu du tout ! Enfin je trouve car je me suis sur la même longueur d'onde pour le lemon ;)

Calimero : Merci ;)

Sexy Sevy Snape (le retour) : XD J'ai relu ta review ENTIEREMENT pour la seconde fois :P J'aime tjs autant :P J'ai adoré ta citation ! Moi j'aime celle-là "Attends d'avoir traverséla fleuve pour dire que le crocodile à une sale gueule!" Pourquoi celle-là ? Car tu n'as pas encore traversé le fleuve que représente la partie sadique de mon cerveau ! Tu n'es que sur la rive :P Je te recommande un pot de nutella pour ce chapitre, et beaucoup d'autres pour le suivant ! J'aime pas trop Whitin Temptation mais j'adore tes armes anti-Darkfemur, c'est très inventif =P Un review dix fois plus longue ? Ok, chiche ! Je te défie :P

Zazeal : XD Merci :P

Jenna Potter : Je me réjouis aussi :P

Oro-chan : Merci ;)

Lukas Black : :P

Princesse Saeko : Enfin la suite !

Crackos : J'abandonnerai jms de tte façon :P

MagaliHP : Pour les couples secondaires, je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire :P

Snarry31 : Merci bcp :P

Quam : Merci bcp ;P

* * *

**Chapitre 07**

Harry fondit en un instant et tout ce qui était autour de lui se brisa. Rogue, quant à lui, se sentait enfin bien et complet. Il voulut approfondir le baiser quand un détail lui revint soudain en mémoire. Ginny Weasley. Le professeur descendit de son petit nuage, s'écrasa au sol et mordit la poussière. Il se retira brutalement et regarda fixement les yeux verts interrogateurs.

- « Miss Weasley. Si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes toujours avec elle, même si les sentiments n'y sont évidemment pas. » lança Severus.

Le regard de Harry s'assombrit quelque peu et le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Ah… Elle… » grommela l'élève en maudissant le fait de sortir avec quelqu'un juste pour se dérober à l'opinion des autres.

L'homme recula de quelques pas même si, pour seule et unique envie, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras.

- « Que comptez-vous faire à ce sujet ? » murmura Rogue.

- « Je veux la quitter. » assura Harry avant qu'une moue de réflexion ne se peigne sur son visage « Mais… »

- « Mais ? » incita Severus en sentant la chose arriver.

- « Mais elle pourrait nous servir de couverture à tous les deux. Elle détournerait inconsciemment les soupçons de certaines personnes ! Si ces personnes en ont… » exposa Harry sous le regard brûlant de son professeur « Je sais que c'est mal au niveau de la morale, mais dans les faits, ce ne serait pas si mauvais… Au moins au début… » hésita le Survivant.

- « Vous êtes prêt à faire du mal à une personne qui vous est chère afin que l'on puisse vivre tranquillement ce qu'on doit partager ensemble ? » s'étonna-t-il.

- « Oui. Et disons que dans les personnes qui me sont chères, je suis sûr que Ginny aime mille fois plus son Boursoufflet que moi ! » affirma le Rouge et Or.

- « Il n'empêche que vous vous retranchez encore derrière quelqu'un ! » lâcha Severus avec un sourire.

- « Je vais me retrancher derrière elle le temps de trouver comment lui annoncer ce que j'ai à lui dire, nuance ! » rétorqua le jeune homme.

Le professeur haussa les sourcils et les épaules puis fit un geste de la main qui signifiait clairement « Fais comme tu le sens ! ».

Ô oui… Harry allait faire comme il le sentait. Surtout pour le sujet nommé 'Ginny' : cette fille savait lancer le maléfice des chauves-furies comme un mage accompli. Une vraie terreur ! Et Harry n'avait pas envie de rencontrer ces charmantes bestioles affectueuses.

* * *

Severus était couché sur le dos dans son lit. Il regardait ses bras avec des yeux rêveurs. Dire qu'il l'avait enfin touché sans aucune résistance. Dire qu'il était enfin à lui. Du moins, normalement. Il restait le point Ginny à rayer de la liste et tout serait parfait. Absolument tout.

Le professeur ferma les yeux et soupira avant q'une pensée rapide ne lui fasse froncer les sourcils et rouvrir les yeux. Ce maudit Black… Il l'avait oublié jusqu'à maintenant. Enfer et damnations… Non, il n'aurait pas la paix, même si Harry arrivait à se séparer de Ginny ! A supposer que son élève y arrive, il lui faudrait régler le cas de son parrain par après. Ce sale cabot devait certainement être aux abois et hurler à la mort lorsqu'il pensait à son filleul… Severus grogna et s'enfonça dans son lit. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge… Pour ainsi dire, il n'y était même pas entré…

* * *

Harry se glissa doucement dans l'espace libéré par la Grosse Dame, s'avança soigneusement dans la salle commune, se hissa habilement jusqu'à son dortoir grâce aux escaliers et entra dans son dortoir à pas de loup. Le Survivant marchait sur la pointe des pieds quand une voix s'éleva dans les airs.

- « C'est à cette heure-ci que tu reviens ? » fit la voix de Ginny.

Harry sursauta, retint un cri et se retourna vivement vers la voix… qui sortait aisément du corps de Ron. Le corps du jeune homme se détendit alors que son meilleur ami était secoué d'un rire.

- « Parfaite imitation n'est-ce pas ? » rigola Ron.

- « Trop parfaite ! Ça fiche la frousse… » répondit Harry en souriant tout en se plaignant un minimum.

Le Rouge et Or se changea rapidement pendant que Ron s'enfournait ses derniers bonbons. Harry le regarda en coin durant une fraction de seconde avant de contempler le mur et de demander :

- « Ginny… Tu penses qu'elle m'aime ? »

Ron cessa de mâcher et avala sa bouchée en manquant de s'étouffer.

- « Si tu m'avais demandé ça lorsqu'on était en deuxième année, je t'aurais répondu 'oui'. Maintenant, si elle t'aime ? Oui, mais plutôt comme un autre grand-frère. Elle fait plus une fixette sur toi sans se rendre compte que c'est juste de l'affection. Enfin, je crois… » répondit Ron en faisant de gros efforts pour donner une réponse structurée.

Harry cligna des yeux, regarda Ron de haut en bas puis tendit les bras en avant et croisa ses index pour faire une croix.

- « Hermione, je t'adore, mais sors du corps de Ron ! Si il veut retrouver son meilleur ami, j'ai le droit d'exiger la même chose de lui ! » cracha-t-il avant d'éclater de rire tout comme Ron.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et se calma tout doucement. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal. C'est drôle quand même que c'est dans des moments pareils où tout se brouille qu'on rigole le plus pour des bêtises. C'est bizarre mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon, pensa Harry.

- « Tu vas la quitter, pas vrai ? » interrogea le rouquin en faisant définitivement cesser les derniers souffles d'hilarité.

- « Je veux la quitter, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre… » bredouilla le jeune homme.

- « Ben voyons ! » ricana Weasley « Tu sais, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça – Ron porta sa main à sa bouche et toussota. 'Ginny, je suis désolé mais ça ne marchera jamais entre nous, mieux vaut se quitter et rester amis' » dit-il d'une voix grave ridicule.

Nouveaux rires innocents.

- « Bidon ! » accusa Harry.

- « Ça c'est toi qui le dis ! Verdict quand tu retrouveras face à elle ! » susurra le Gryffondor.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en conservant son sourire, se pencha sur sa table de chevet et souffla la flamme de sa bougie. Bougie qui priva de lumière une pièce où un lambeau de chair similaire à une oreille se retirait lentement. Ginny reprit l'invention de ses frères entre ses mains. Deux larmes étaient piégées aux commissures de ses lèvres qui se tendirent en un sourire de dément.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard_

Albus observa ses deux proies favorites et trouva que quelque chose avait changer entre eux deux. Il jugea aussi que Miss Weasley avait l'air d'être d'une humeur particulièrement redoutable : elle pliait en deux sa fourchette simplement sous la force de ses doigts. Il y avait de l'orage dans l'air même si Harry se montrait particulièrement attentionné.

Tout à ses réflexions, Dumbledore sortit de sa torpeur quand il vit que Rogue griffonnait rapidement un mot sur un papier avant de l'envoyer directement et discrètement au Survivant. Survivant qui accueillit le papelard avec étonnement. Harry le lut, ferma les yeux en signe d'accord et fourra le papier dans une poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier.

* * *

_Du côté de la table des hardis Gryffondor :_

Harry déplia le bout de parchemin : _« Pense à Sirius. » _Tout simplement. Net et précis. Harry, se sachant épié, ferma les yeux et inclina légèrement la tête. Il avait compris. C'était vrai que son parrain s'était mêlé de choses qui ne le regardaient pas. Mais Harry savait également qu'il avait fait cela plus pour son bien que pour le mettre hors de lui.

Le jeune homme s'excusa et prit congé. Il monta rapidement au dortoir. Deux heures avant son premier cours. Il s'assit tranquillement sur son lit après avoir pris un bout de parchemin et un flacon d'encre. Il se détendit, inspira profondément et posa la pointe de sa plume sur la surface vierge du parchemin. Blanc. Rien ne lui venait. L'angoisse de la page blanche le tenait et semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher. Après une bonne heure devant le papier toujours aussi immaculé, il se décida enfin à le noircir de quelques mots : _« Je ne t'en veux pas. Je te pardonne. Je t'aime, Parrain. »_ Harry tapota sur la cage d'Hedwige afin de réveiller la chouette. Il lui permit de sortir et lui donna à Miamhibou en la priant d'apporter le message à Sirius.

* * *

Collin Crivey se fit discret alors qu'il traversait ce qu'il lui semblait être tous les recoins poussiéreux du château. Après avoir parcouru tous les dédales de couloirs possibles et inimaginables, le jeune Gryffondor arriva enfin au point de rendez-vous. A peine avait-il terminé sa quête qu'il se fit happer dans un coin des plus sombres.

- « Personne ne soupçonne quelque chose ? » demanda Ginny Weasley en l'empoignant au col de sa chemise.

- « Bien sûr que non… Je suis discret quand la personne y met les gallions nécessaires… » répondit Collin.

Ginny le toisa avant de le relâcher. Le Rouge et Or se passa un doigt autour du cou et rajusta sa tenue avant de poser son regard sur sa camarade.

- « Que voulais-tu ? »

- « Je veux que tu fasses des photos pour moi. Et sur ton sujet préféré en plus : Harry. » avoua la jeune fille, sûre d'elle, avec la haine dansant dans ses yeux marron.

Crivey fit des yeux ronds comme des œufs de dragon.

- « Quoi ? Que ? Mais enfin, pourquoi ? » interrogea-t-il en suffoquant.

Ginny dansa d'un pied à l'autre avant d'attraper le garçon par l'épaule – non sans lui avoir jeté un regard noir au préalable – et de commencer à lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Au fur et à mesure, le visage de Collin passait par toutes les expressions de l'étonnement.

- « Alors ? Que choisis-tu ? » demanda Ginny en le relâchant enfin.

Collin Crivey la dévisagea avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de lever son pouce en l'air.

- « Enfin quelque chose de vrai ! J'accepte ! » décréta-il.

* * *

_Dans le vieux et l'illustre Manoir des Black_

Remus avait peur de rentrer dans le petit salon du deuxième étage. Les raisons ? Sirius hurlait à la mort, de l'eau coulait en-dessous de la porte jusqu'au couloir, et cela depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant.

Le loup-garou décida que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer et entrouvrit doucement la porte. Ce qu'il vit était du jamais vu dans l'histoire de Sirius Black. Remus dut s'empêcher de rire et entra dans la pièce en quatrième vitesse avant de s'asseoir à côté de Srius et de lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Pour toute réponse, Sirius lui tendit un bout de parchemin détrempé alors qu'il s'arrachait les cordes vocales tout en pleurant et en rigolant à la fois. Un bien comique spectacle. Jamais il n'avait vu Sirius pleurer comme cela, et encore moins en rigolant comme un dingue en même temps.

Remus lut rapidement le court message et un sourire grandiose illumina son visage. Il tourna son regard sur Sirius et rencontra les yeux noirs de ce dernier qui flamboyaient d'une lueur qu'il connaissait bien. Et pour cause… Le professeur lycanthrope se retrouva plaqué sur le canapé et quasiment asphyxié par la bouche de son amant. Remus remercia mentalement Harry pendant qu'il voyait des lambeaux de ses vêtement s'envoler dans la pièce.

* * *

_Le Soir à Poudlard_

Harry embrassa Ginny avant que cette dernière ne monte se coucher. Le jeune homme fut soulagé de voir qu'elle était de bonne humeur pour la première fois de la semaine. Merlin, faites que cela continue !

Le Rouge et Or se rua dans son dortoir, jeta la cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules et se dirigea aux pas de course vers les cachots. Arrivé à la porte des appartements de Rogue, après s'être débarrassé de sa cape, il prononça le mot de passe, se glissa dans le vaste salon en faisant attention à rester silencieux. Il s'avança à pas feutrés jusque dans le bureau de son professeur. Bureau qu'il trouva vide. Le Survivant soupira avant de pousser un cri étouffé par une main venue se poser sur sa bouche et l'autre sur son ventre.

- « Je sens que tu es à cran… » susurra Severus avant de relâcher sa proie qui s'était vite affalée contre lui.

- « Tu as une bonne intuition. » répondit Harry alors qu'il allait s'asseoir librement sur le sofa en cuir noir.

- « Encore Miss Weasley… J'aurais le moral à zéro, moi aussi, si ma pseudo-copine me tirait une tête jusque Rome pendant presque une semaine. » se moqua ouvertement le maître des cachots.

- « Vas-y, ne te gêne pas et enfonce-moi encore plus ! Je ne te dirais surtout rien ! » rétorqua Harry.

- « C'est bien pour cela que je me permets ce genre de commentaire. Je détiens toujours mon autorité de professeur, ô esclave servile nommé 'élève' » répondit Rogue d'une voix mielleuse en commençant un massage de la nuque à Harry qui poussa un râle de soulagement.

- « Ce massage, au moins, vient à point. » soupira le Rouge et Or en fermant les yeux et en s'assoupissant.

Erreur fatale. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sévèrement sur le visage de Severus qui avait une étincelle encrée au fond de ses yeux. L'air de rien, lentement et sûrement, les mains du professeur descendaient de plus en plus…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la Tour des Gryffondor, dans le dortoir des élèves de cinquième année, Collin regardait les photos qu'il avait prises quelques minutes plus tôt. Heureusement qu'il avait eu quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent car il faisait le guet dans sa planque depuis le dîner !

L'élève rangea l'appareil, éteignit sa bougie et se coucha. Il était persuadé que Ginny allait aimer sa prise et allait le féliciter. Effectivement, une série de photos d'Harry Potter chuchotant le mot de passe des appartements privés du professeur Rogue avant d'entrer en douce avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les yeux qui brillent, c'était quasiment impossible.

Tout en s'endormant, Collin se demanda momentanément ce que son amie allait pouvoir faire de ces clichés. Une angoisse le prit au ventre avant qu'il n'oublie cette question et qu'il ne rejoigne les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 7 ! J'ai mis du temps mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à redémarrer é_è Bon, je suis encore une fois sadique mais vous n'allez pas le regretter, ça, je vous le promets ! Pas de date précise pour le huitième :P On est en vacances après tout ! J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé malgré le temps de publication !

Reviews ? :PPPPPPP

Bisous ! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir à tous. Oui, je sais, ça fait franchement longtemps, si bien que personne ne pensait que j'allais écrire la suite (avec raison car je n'avais plus le goût à écrire, mais il m'est revenu). Sachez simplement (imaginons que vous voulez me jeter non pas une pierre mais un rocher ^^") que j'avais mes raisons (je ne les citerai pas ici). Voici donc une suite que certains attendaient vraiment je l'espère :) J'avais abandonné l'écriture mais cet abandon était remis en question par les quelques rares reviews qui m'arrivaient encore et puis finalement, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de m'y remettre pour de bon ;) J'espère que vous apprécierez bien sûr !

Je ne répondrai pas cette fois-ci aux reviews, mais bien aux prochaines :) Laissez-moi le temps xD

Bonne lecture à vous tou(te)s :)

* * *

Harry se réveilla paisiblement dans son dortoir, et avec un sourire à faire pâlir un ange. Il irradiait de bonheur. Même si les choses n'étaient pas allées jusqu'où il aurait voulu, Rogue s'était montré particulièrement entreprenant, câlin et prévenant envers son confort. Quant au retour au dortoir, Harry ne savait pas comment il s'y était retrouvé mais il suspectait Severus d'y être pour quelque chose. Mais qu'importe.

Le Gryffondor sauta littéralement hors de son lit à baldaquins et se dirigea en dansant vers la salle d'eau – après avoir vérifié que ses chers camarades de chambrée étaient soit endormis soit partis.

Sous l'eau chaude, Harry ferma les yeux et son sourire éclatant ne quitta pas son visage. L'eau dévalant les traits de son visage, il repensait à sa soirée, aux mains du professeur descendant au creux de ses reins, le caressant sensuellement sans aucune pudeur, le retournant pour se saisir de son membre excité avant de le faire jouir dans une extase indicible à cause de laquelle l'élève avait failli perdre toute raison et tout contrôle. Harry tremblait encore sous le charme de ces souvenirs si spéciaux, il sentait encore le toucher de l'homme sur son corps. Le désir d'Harry se renforça.

Un bonheur total, ou presque. Voilà ce que le Gryffondor connaissait. Harry ne put retenir un rire franc, joyeux et à la fois stressé. Pourtant, si il savait ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre de deux personnes qui appréciaient, ce rire n'aurait pas eu lieu d'être.

* * *

Severus Rogue. L'abominable homme des cachots était gravement atteint d'une maladie qu'il avait nommé – non sans affection : la Potterite aiguë. Un sourire euphorique s'était accroché à ses lèvres et ne semblait pas vouloir les quitter.

Le professeur avait enfin eu un vrai moment intime avec la personne qu'il chérissait du plus profond de son cœur, si, bien évidemment, il faisait fi de Ginevra Weasley. Mais il l'avait ignorée une bonne partie de la nuit grâce à un de ses massages dont lui seul avait le secret. Severus savait qu'il avait rendu Harry fou de désir, rien qu'au contact de ses mains. Le professeur voulait attaquer en douceur. Et lorsqu'il passerait à la phase finale de son plan, il voulait que se soit un bouquet explosif dégoulinant de perfection, d'amour sincère et indescriptible.

Le professeur soupira d'aise et sortit joyeusement de ses appartements personnels pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

Colin Crivey n'était pas à l'aise. Il se balançait d'un pied à l'autre tandis qu'il attendait patiemment Ginny au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Bien que ses photos scandaleuses l'avaient laissé dormir en paix – à vrai dire, il se fichait complètement de la vie privée d'Harry ! Pour lui, ça ne changeait strictement rien, Harry restait Harry – Colin était tracassé pour une raison complètement différente, une raison qui lançait les maléfices des Chauves-Furies. Le jeune photographe ne voulait en aucun cas que son travail serve à des fins odieuses et cruelles.

Alors que le Gryffondor était plongé dans ses pensées et faisait appel à sa conscience, des pas retentirent dans la cage d'escalier. 'C'est elle' déduisit-il avant que la porte s'ouvre, dirigée par une main assurée. Crivey se retourna vers la personne venant d'entrer et fit des yeux ronds comme des œufs de dragons.

- « Mr Crivey… » commença la personne avant que la porte de ne se referme.

* * *

Ginny se réjouissait de son affaire. Elle jubilait même. Colin lui avait dit que les photos étaient prêtes et d'une qualité jugée excellente. Aussitôt la nouvelle arrivée à ses oreilles, Ginny s'était arrangé pour donner rendez-vous à Colin en toute discrétion. La Tour d'Astronomie était parfaite pour cet usage clandestin : froide, sombre et venteuse à ce temps de l'année, son accès était complètement dénigré par les étudiants des Poudlard qui aimaient leur confort.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait – pour elle – à grands pas vers ce qui allait lui apporter une gloire vindicative, elle repensait à son petit-ami : Harry Potter. Si Colin avait réussi son coup et que les photos confirmaient ses doutes, son nom serait inscrit à jamais dans l'histoire comme étant la sorcière fine et douée ayant révélé au monde entier l'union qui se tissait en secret entre Harry Potter, l'ultime survivant, et Severus Rogue, l'ultime Mongemort.

La Ginny d'avant n'aurait bien entendu jamais fait ça, mais la Ginny de maintenant n'avait plus rien à voir avec. Effectivement, après bientôt six ans d'amour inconditionnel pour Harry et d'une relation la comblant avec lui, Ginny avait des doutes qui l'amenaient lentement mais sûrement vers la pente des cœurs brisés. Elle ne voulait pas être une fille de plus allant grossir les rangs en pleurant sur son sort. La jeune fille avait donc décidé : soit il n'y avait rien entre Harry et une gourgandine dont elle ne connaissaitr pas le visage et elle aimerait Harry plus que jamais, soit il y avait quelque chose et elle prendrait les devants en faisant découvrir cette idylle aux yeux de la planète sorcière toute entière.

Ginny sortit soudainement de sa torpeur en trébuchant sur une marche en marbre. Elle venait d'atteindre les escaliers de la Tour d'Astronomie, et ce, complètement dans un acte machinal. Un sourire malsain déforma le visage de la jeune fille et elle monta, marche par marche, les escaliers de la Tour. Arrivée à la porte, elle souffla un coup. Elle allait enfin savoir. Sa main, d'abord tremblante, se posa sur la poignée. Ginny se ressaisit et fronça les sourcils. Elle agrippa la poignée, la tourna et poussa la porte avec une assurance nouvellement acquise.

Ginny se retrouva nez à nez, seule, avec non pas Colin Crivey mais avec Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, le plus puissant mage blanc et le plus apprécié directeur de Poudlard depuis sa création.

L'homme dévisagea la cadette de la famille Weasley à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Aucun sourire, aucune indulgence dans ses yeux bleus. Il agita rapidement sa baguette. La porte du sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie se referma brusquement et une pellicule bleutée et fluide se forma sur le bois de la porte, interdisant tous passages.

Ginny savait dorénavant qu'elle allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

* * *

_Au manoir de la très noble et très ancienne famille Black_

Remus Lupin ne savait plus quoi faire et était affalé pour la ixième fois dans un fauteuil alors que son cher et tendre démolissait la moquette du salon à force de parcourir la pièce en long, en large et en travers comme un lion en cage. Remus avait baissé les armes depuis bien longtemps contre cette attitude depuis que Sirius avait reçu le petit mot d'Harry qui l'avait, dans un premier temps, laissé dans un état de planage extatique. Le deuxième temps, justement, Sirius était en plein dedans : la suspicion.

En effet…

- « Harry est rancunier et tenace. Pourquoi, après un tel affront avec mes maudits mouchards, m'a-t-il adressé un mot ? Ce n'est pas son genre ! Il préfère les face-à-face entre hommes et non les méthodes de fillettes apeurées déclarant leur amour au premier abruti passant par-là ! » réfléchissait-il à haute voix devant la consternation de Remus.

- « Peut-être parce qu'il est simplement à Poudlard et qu'il ne peut en sortir ? » répondit Lupin avec lassitude alors qu'il avait attrapé un bouquin à feuilleter.

Sirius fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque moqueuse de son amant et continuait à fulminer tout en accélérant le pas.

- « Si je tenais Fred et George… » ragea-t-il dans une parfaite mauvaise foi.

Lupin faillit arracher la page qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner.

- « Tu as un de ces culots ! Comment oses-tu mettre toute la responsabilité sur les jumeaux ? » s'offusqua le loup-garou, tombant des nues.

Sirius Black fit la sourde oreille. Il n'entendait même plus son compagnon qui tempêtait dorénavant contre lui et ses actes irresponsables - présents, passés et même futurs - tant il était plongé dans sa réflexion. Alors que Remus beuglait – et encore, le mot est faible compte-tenu du volume sonore avec lequel Lupin se dilatait la rate – Sirius se stoppa net dans sa course folle et monotone en une position identique à celle d'un chien errant ayant flairé **LE** gibier à abattre.

- « Lui ! » cria Sirius, triomphal, clouant ainsi le bec à Remus, maintenant debout et bouche-bée.

Le lycanthrope cligna des yeux et ne sembla pas en croire ses oreilles un instant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, se ravisa puis finalement :

- « Lui qui ? » demanda-t-il à Sirius.

Pour toute réponse, il vit un sourire démoniaque se peindre sur les lèvres de son amant. Black se retourna vers Lupin et planta ses yeux enragés dans ceux de Lupin.

- « Le vieux avait encore et toujours raison. Il va devenir invivable après ça ! » déclara simplement Black.

Remus ne comprenait décidément rien à rien. Sirius allait devoir expliquer son raisonnement laborieux de la baguette au chaudron.

* * *

Ginny était blanche comme un spectre. Maintenant assise dans le bureau du directeur, en face de ce dernier, elle comptait les secondes qui lui restaient à vivre avant que sa redoutable mère ne déboule à Poudlard pour connaître exactement les actes de sa fille qui lui avaient valu une convocation d'une extrême importance et d'une urgence indicible.

De petites perles de sueur froide coulaient doucement du front de Ginny, ses mains s'agrippaient aux accoudoirs de sa chaise et elle s'obstinait à contempler le plancher, n'osant en aucun cas affronter Albus Dumbledore dans les yeux depuis le petit entretien improvisé au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant un couple assez improbable : l'homme était grand et mince tandis que la femme était petite replète. Tous deux possédaient des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Ginny déglutit péniblement à la vue de ses parents : Arthur et Molly Weasley. Surtout que les yeux de ses parents lançaient des éclairs redoutables en sa direction.

Albus Dumbledore les invita à s'asseoir et à garder leur calme le plus longtemps possible car ' l'erreur est humaine, après tout.'

* * *

Harry fit une entrée remarquée dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Il irradiait de bonne humeur. Ron et Hermione n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, ils voyaient leur meilleur ami radieux. Et ça leurs faisait un bien fou.

- « Vous avez bien dormir ? » chantonna Harry en croquant à pleines dents dans un toast.

- « Très bien et toi ? » demanda Ron qui eut un immense sourire en guise de réponse.

Hermione, par contre, scrutait Harry en silence. Pour elle, il y avait strangulot sous roche. Mais quoi ? C'était impossible de passer aussi brutalement du noir au blanc. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose devait en être responsable. La Gryffondor décida de jouer le jeu tout en gardant un œil sur tout l'entourage d'Harry durant la journée qui allait venir. Sait-on jamais : cela allait peut-être se révéler constructif.

* * *

- « COMMENT AS-TU OSE LUI FAIRE CA ? » hurlait Molly Weasley à sa fille en pleurs devant un Arthur et un Dumbledore plus qu'impuissant.

- « Allons, Molly ma chérie, calme-toi. » tenta courageusement Mr Weasley avant de se faire réduire au silence par un regard de sa femme lui promettant monts et merveilles si il osait encore la défier en pleine démonstration d'autorité.

L'homme, devant ce cas de force majeure, se ratatina sur son siège, laissant le soin à Albus Dumbledore d'introduire une tentative de dialogue avec la beuglante humaine lui tenant lieu d'épouse.

- « Molly, voyons ! Calmez-vous et écoutez-moi ! Je n'avais pas totalement fini. » interrompit Albus. La sorcière en colère se tut sur le champ mais ne quitta pas des yeux la loque humaine qui demandait pardon en laquelle Ginny s'était transformée. « Je tenais à préciser que ces photos demandées par Ginny n'auront aucune incidence sur son parcours scolaire car je les ai récupérées avant que votre fille n'en fasse Merlin seul sait quoi – même si j'ai une idée claire et précise sur cette entreprise. Seulement, je ne peux fermer les yeux sur une telle affaire. Bien que je me réserve le sort de ces clichés plus qu'évocateurs, je m'octroie aussi le privilège de décider du sort de votre fille dans le domaine des punitions. » reprit le mage « Bien sûr, je vous laisse le droit de vous occuper de votre fille et de son éducation au sujet de ces photos une fois que les vacances de Noël seront arrivées et que Ginny retourna, de gré ou de force, au domicile familial. » continua-t-il devant une famille Weasley pétrifiée.

- « Vous ne croyez même pas si bien dire, Albus. » cracha venimeusement Molly sans cligner des yeux en dévisageant sa fille.

- « Bien ! Ceci réglé, je t'informe donc, Ginny, que tu seras désormais suivie de près par le professeur McGonagall qui assura aussi tes retenues les vendredis, samedis et dimanches soirs jusqu'à la fin de ton année scolaire... Ah, j'oubliais le plus important : à la moindre incartade à partir de maintenant, c'est le renvoi immédiat. Est-ce bien clair, jeune fille ? » ordonna Albus.

La jeune sorcière, tremblante, couina simplement à travers des reniflements bruyants. A peine avait-il eu terminé sa phrase que Molly Weasley reprit là où elle s'était arrêté. Pendant cette scène de ménage, Dumbledore glissa l'enveloppe enfermant les photos dans un tiroir de son bureau qu'il scella magiquement.

* * *

Décidément, cette journée était vraiment bizarre. Non seulement Harry était d'une humeur incroyable mais Rogue était devenu _humain_.

Effectivement, le maître des potions ouvrit normalement la porte de ses cachots, ce qui n'arrivait jamais, et ce qui provoqua, autant chez les élèves de Gryffondor que chez les élèves de Serpentard, une peur bleue de ce qui les attendait derrière cette porte blindée. Il y eut même un temps avant que les élèves, à l'affût d'une moindre ruse vicieuse, ne se décident à entrer dans le local embué par toutes les volutes des potions des élèves occupant les cachots l'heure avant.

Le maître des cachots ne pipa aucun mot et se contenta de remuer sa baguette. Apparemment, ils avaient une heure pour réaliser une potion dans le plus parfait silence. Aucun sarcasme, aucune moquerie, aucune engueulade – même en la personne du fléau des cachots, alias Neville Londubat. Strictement rien. Rogue n'avait pas levé son nez gras et crochu des copies qu'il corrigeait.

Changement, même temporaire, dont se réjouissait tout le monde, enfin presque tout le monde. Deux personnes ne se réjouissaient pas. La première, Harry Potter, savait exactement pourquoi Severus Rogue était dans cet état, et si l'homme les laissait souffler, c'était uniquement pour ne pas les trahir, lui et Harry. Quant à la deuxième, c'était Hermione. Aux aguets depuis le matin, l'attitude des deux suspects n'étaient pas innocente. Impossible que les deux adoptent un comportement similaire, le même jour.

A la fin du cours, les élèves donnèrent, tour à tour, leur flacon d'échantillon au professeur Rogue. Drago Malefoy eut droit à un sourire, Ron, à un reniflement dédaigneux, Neville, à un grognement suivi d'un regard assassin, Hermione, à de l'indifférence, et Harry, le dernier de la file, à un petit bout de parchemin sur lequel était griffonné à la hâte une heure de rendez-vous. Le jeune homme ne changea pas son attitude mais ce petit message clandestin lui réchauffa le cœur.

* * *

Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : le raisonnement de Sirius tenait la route. Lupin, en face d'un Black victorieux et remonté, plaqua sa main sur le front de son vis-à-vis. Devant le regard interrogateur de Sirius, Remus se contenta de répondre qu'il prenait sa température car 'pour avoir enfin trouvé quelque chose par lui-même, il devait être à l'article de la mort'.

- « Malade ou pas, ces deux-là se rapprochent et ce mot signifie que Severus a désormais une influence sur Harry. » grogna Sirius en s'en allant devant un Remus goguenard « Même si ça les aide, je n'aime pas ça ! » murmura-t-il, pensif, en regardant Lupin en coin avant de disparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se retrouvait enfin seul, dans un bureau calme, après avoir subi l'ouragan Molly. Heureusement que les tableaux de Poudlard l'avaient informé d'un étrange manège chez les Gryffondor, sans ça, il n'aurait jamais pu intercepté les photos volées que Colin Crivey avaient prises d'Harry, respirant le bonheur, devant les appartements du professeur Rogue.

Le directeur ne pouvait même pas imaginer l'ampleur de la catastrophe si ces clichés avaient été dévoilés. Les mouchards de Sirius Black avaient failli perturber pour de bon son plan, mais ces photos l'auraient réduit à néant. Dans l'état psychologique précaire où se trouvaient le survivant et le maître des potions, aucune erreur ne serait permise, même infime, sinon c'est la vie de chacun qui en serait le prix.

Cependant, le directeur, regardant les clichés, ne pouvait se résoudre à les détruire. De telles photos pouvaient servir, tôt ou tard.

Le mage remit soigneusement les photos dans leur enveloppe et les planqua prudemment dans son tiroir. Elles allaient y rester jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à en faire quelque chose ou que la situation impose de se servir de tels clichés.

* * *

Harry, dans la salle de bain des appartements de Rogue, regardait attentivement les plaies de ce dernier. Elles étaient récentes, certes, mais en voie de guérison. Le jeune homme défit les pansements poisseux enroulant le bras de l'homme, les jeta sans ménagements dans l'évier de porcelaine et commença à désinfecter chaque plaie avec une minutie sans égale.

Severus Rogue regardait Harry à l'œuvre. Autant ils avaient eu un moment d'intimité pure, autant ici, le professeur rangeait cet instant dans la catégorie 'bienveillance'. Il se nourrissait de chaque traits d'Harry en le regardant. Rogue était attendri par tout le visage d'Harry à ce moment précis, de la petite ride formée par ce froncement de sourcils soucieux de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait au petit bout de langue serré entre les dents d'Harry sous la concentration afin de ne pas faire mal à son patient.

- « Voilà ! » déclara Harry après avoir pansé la dernière coupure.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à s'observer avant que Rogue ne l'invite à passer au salon afin de souper avec lui.

L'homme, le bras momentanément douloureux suite aux soins, ne savait pas bien mangé correctement, ce qui fit l'objet de gentilles taquineries de son élève qui l'aida cependant à se sustenter.

Après les rires, les sourires et les discussions du repas, Harry fut entraîné et assis de force dans un fauteuil par son professeur. Alors que le jeune sorcier interrogeait Severus du regard, ce dernier se contenta de l'envoyer dans une torpeur érotique en l'embrassant. Severus prit son temps, tellement que Harry n'en pouvait déjà plus et se demandait ce qu'il allait arriver en suite en adoptant une respiration saccadée par l'excitation.

Rogue cessa doucement le baiser, fier de lui lorsqu'il vit le regard totalement drogué d'Harry. A genoux par terre, au milieu de jambes écartées d'un Harry affalé, il s'amusa à déboutonner, boutons après boutons, la chemise de son élève avant de parcourir le torse de ce dernier avec des effleurements qui brûlaient littéralement Harry de désir.

Le maître des potions se redressa juste assez pour embrasser à peine Harry qui voulut se redresser pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche mais l'homme le plaqua doucement contre le dossier du fauteuil. Rogue descendit au cou du jeune homme en le parcourant d'une myriade de baisers éphémères. Il entendit un espèce de craquement et orienta son regard sur la provenance du bruit tout en descendant sur le torse d'Harry. Rogue vit alors avec satisfaction que son délicieux prisonnier avait planté solidement ses doigts dans les accoudoirs du fauteuils, à tel point que ses articulations blanchissaient. Le professeur s'amusa à titiller le torse de son élève du bout de sa langue, alternant avec de légers mordillements jusqu'à ce qu'il fut arrivé au bas ventre demandant attention et affection.

L'homme, sous le regard à la fois gêné et excité du jeune homme, détacha la ceinture, la retira et l'envoya valdinguer à quelques mètres du fauteuil avant de détacher la braguette du pantalon dont une bosse déformait la coupe. Une belle érection s'offrit alors à lui. Severus prit d'abord le membre brûlant dans sa main, ce qui coupa le souffle d'Harry sous l'appréhension de ce qui allait suivre.

Rogue commença par de légers touchers pour ensuite introduire des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides, arrachant des gémissements à Harry. Puis il s'arrêta brusquement. Harry fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec incompréhension avant de déglutir quand il vit son professeur remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en approchant sa bouche du gland tumescent. Harry ne put retenir un cri de satisfaction lorsqu'il se sentit à l'intérieur de la bouche de Severus. Cette bouche, cette langue, ces mouvements. Ils voulaient tous le rendre fou. Rogue accéléra la cadence et le corps d'Harry se cabra petit à petit. Le survivant ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était en sueur et qu'il criait et gémissait de plus en plus fort. Et à un moment, c'en fut trop. Harry se crispa aussi brusquement que totalement en jouissant dans la bouche de Severus. Le jeune homme devint aveugle un moment sous le coup du plaisir avant de redescendre sur terre et de retomber contre le dossier du fauteuil.

Retrouvant son souffle petit à petit en fermant les yeux, il sentit Rogue le rhabiller doucement avant de sentir deux lèvres sur son front et une étreinte rassurante venir l'entourer.

* * *

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle était à la fois contente et effrayée d'avoir vu juste – vérification apportée par la carte des Maraudeurs qu'elle avait chipé à Harry lorsqu'il était parti quelques heures plus tôt en excursion dans les couloirs.

- « Méfaits accomplis » murmura-t-elle sous la couette de son lit avant de glisser la carte sous son oreiller.

Tout s'expliquait à présent.

* * *

Rosmerta détestait voir des gens de ce type venir dans son bar. Cela n'augurait jamais rien de bon. Mais elle devait servir le client coûte que coûte même si le client était quelqu'un de méprisable sur bien des points.

La patronne apporta donc un Wishky Pur-Feu à la cliente qui se saisit du verre avec une main manucurée aux longs ongles d'un rouge criard. La cliente la remercia avec un sourire mauvais avant de recoiffer ses ignobles cheveux d'un blond douteux et d'arranger sa robe d'un vert tape-à-l'œil.

Oh que non, Rosmerta haïssait ce genre de client.

* * *

Voici donc pour ce huitième chapitre (que je qualifie moi-même de chapitre miracle ^^") Vu que je m'y remets, je vais prendre un peu plus de temps pour écrire (mais pas comme la dernière fois, je vous rassure) et j'avoue que j'ai des projets personnels d'écriture, autrement dit : pas des fanfictions, bien que je ne me crois pas douée aux vues de mes tentatives.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce retour :)

Bisous ;)

Des reviews ? :)


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour/Bonsoir aux lecteurs :) Je reviens donc avec un nouveau chapitre ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je ne répondrai désormais plus aux reviews (merci de m'avoir prévenue que c'était une méthode hors règlement et je m'excuse pour mes anciennes réponses). Je répondrai aux éventuels mp si vous avez des questions ;)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans tout Poudlard. Jamais une rumeur n'avait été aussi foudroyante. Un véritable tremblement de terre agitait le monde des sorciers en ce moment-même. Il y avait autant de réactions positives que négatives et, encore une fois, tous les sorciers avaient leurs yeux braqués sur une même personne et son nom sur leurs lèvres : Harry Potter.

Jamais un tel scandale n'avait déchiré les sorciers et sorcières de tous âges du monde entier. Une seule personne s'en réjouissait, c'était précisément la personne coupable de ce fléau médiatique et répondait au nom tristement célèbre de Rita Skeeter. Sa carrière était relancée, elle était entrée dans l'histoire depuis la Gazette du Sorcier de ce matin. La journaliste ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler silencieusement en repensant à son affaire rondement menée. Une pierre deux coups : la vengeance assimilée à la gloire. Franchement, Rita s'était montrée parfaite sur ce coup.

* * *

Un branle-bas de combat s'était organisé chez les professeurs et le directeur de Poudlard. D'abord, il fallait mettre Harry Potter en sécurité – si possible avec Severus Rogue. Ensuite, ils devaient neutraliser la horde de journalistes enragés qui essayaient de forcer l'entrée de l'école. Enfin – et surtout – il fallait aussi surveiller de très près le couple en pleine tourmente.

Dumbledore entra rapidement dans son bureau, faisant trembler tout son mobilier tant il était en colère après l'élève. Il s'assit face à son élève et la foudroya du regard. Tout ça avait alors servit à rien. Tout ça pour, peut-être, se retrouver tout de même avec deux cadavres sur la conscience. Albus Dumbledore n'avait plus aucune pitié pour Ginevra Weasley et l'observait en silence. La jeune sorcière avait repris confiance en elle et le défiait, ses yeux révélant une lueur folle, avec un sourire narquois peint sur son visage. Comment avait-elle donc réussi ?

* * *

Harry, assis depuis des heures sur le fauteuil de Rogue, regardait droit devant lui avec un regard vide et ne répondait qu'à ses vis-à-vis par des grognements à peine audibles. Tout avait basculé en une fraction de seconde et il était redevenu le paria de la société sorcière, Poudlard au premier plan, avec Severus.

Sirius regardait son filleul. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, ce qui donna naissance à une boule immonde dans sa gorge. Harry en avait tellement bavé dans sa vie, il aurait dû avoir un nouveau départ. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cette journaliste, Rita Skeeter, l'en avait empêché. Un article. Un seul, mais aussi percutant qu'une gifle en pleine figure.

Remus tendit une tasse de thé à Sirius, le sortant temporairement de ses pensées nébuleuses. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire.

Severus, quant à lui, se bornait à être lui-même : taiseux, hargneux et solitaire. Debout devant sa cheminée personnelle, les plans se bousculaient dans sa tête. Un se dessinait plus particulièrement devant les autres. C'était quitte ou double, la paix ou un autre scandale affreux. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry avant de ramener son regard sur les flammes qui dansaient. Harry valait nettement ce risque. Mais il devait être seul avec le jeune homme pour lui en parler.

* * *

_[FLASHBAKC] Quelques jours plus tôt_

Rita buvait son Whisky Pur-Feu à petites lampées en surveillant les passants de la rue à travers la vitre crasseuse de la taverne. Trois longues années avant de refaire officiellement surface. Trois longues années de sa vie pour un sale gamin arrogant et adulé, ainsi que pour sa bande de suiveurs.

Les doigts vernis de Rita serrèrent le verre sous l'effet de la contrariété et elle pinça les lèvres. Elle crut qu'elle avait définitivement perdu son temps précieux quand, enfin, des petits groupes d'élèves de Poudlard commencèrent à arriver.

Rita avala précipitamment sa gorgée avant de scruter les élèves. Elle devait impérativement trouver quelqu'un d'assez proche de Harry Potter en même temps que quelqu'un en position de faiblesse.

La journaliste, à l'affût depuis deux bonnes heures, réalisa qu'elle ne trouverait personne au pub Les Trois Balais. Furibonde, elle quitta le pub à grandes enjambée en marmonnant dans son hideuse écharpe d'un vert criard. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa mal-chance qu'elle faillit ne pas la voir. Rita reconnaîtrait cette couleur rousse parmi mille. Il y a trois ans, elle n'en avait jamais vu de semblables. Des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, caractéristique incontournable de la famille Weasley. D'après ses informations, le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter était Ron Weasley, un sorcier de sang pur issu d'une famille pourtant pauvre et considérée comme traîtresse à son rang. Rita regarda minutieusement la jeune fille qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle. Il devait s'agir de la cadette de la famille Weasley : Ginevra Weasley. Hésitante – elle ne voulait pas se griller d'un coup de baguette, elle commença à suivre de loin la jeune sorcière jusqu'à en avoir la confirmation. Confirmation qu'elle eut quand un autre élève, un jeune garçon excité comme une puce portant un appareil photo énorme autour de son cou, l'appela 'Ginny' pour lui montrer les nouvelles douceurs exposées à la vitrine de chez Honeydukes. Un sourire triomphal et fugace passa sur le visage de Rita Skeeter.

A partir de ce moment, elle ne lâcha plus une seule seconde sa proie jusqu'à avoir une ouverture lui permettant de cueillir l'élève. Il lui fallut une heure supplémentaire pour qu'enfin Ginny se décide de retourner sagement à Poudlard à la place d'accompagner ses amis au pub pour déguster une bièreaubeurre. Rita avait déjà la main sur sa plume à papottes qui frétillait d'excitation dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière.

Elle suivit la jeune fille jusqu'à la moitié du chemin avant de se laisser tomber à terre dans un cri de douleur parfaitement feinte. Ginny se retourna et vit la scène. Elle se rapprocha de la sorcière et l'aida à se relever jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que, dans l'enchevêtrement de capes et de robes, Rita Skeeter se tenait debout devant elle.

Ginny plissa les yeux avant de reprendre son chemin à un rythme frénétique. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas oublié la journaliste et le tort qu'elle avait causé lors du tournois des quatre sorciers et de la Coupe de Feu. Rita se rua sur Ginny et l'agrippa par le bras.

- « Je suis Rita Skeeter, journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier. » récita-t-elle précipitamment.

Ginny la dévisagea avant de libérer violemment son bras dans un mouvement brusque.

- « Je sais très bien qui vous êtes, sale scarabée minable. » cracha Ginny en continuant sa route, ignorant superbement Rita trottinant à ses côtés sans se décourager.

- « J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez une proche d'Harry Potter. » continua Rita.

A son grand bonheur, au nom d'Harry Potter, une lueur de colère traversa les yeux de Ginny dont le visage se crispa.

- « Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire que je le sois ou non ? » rétorqua la jeune fille.

- « Il semble vous avoir fait de la peine. Je me trompe ? » sembla compatir Rita Skeeter.

Ginny s'arrêta et regarda Rita. Cette dernière ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre.

- « Je cherche quelqu'un pouvant m'aider à faire éclater un scandale gargantuesque sur Harry Potter. Un proche précisément. » Rita jubilait : elle voyait que Ginny abaissait ses gardes pour l'écouter plus attentivement. « Je veux que ce soit vous, jeune fille. Vous comme moi – enfin, j'en ai la nette impression - cherchons à nous venger d'Harry Potter. Le tout est de savoir si, maintenant, vous acceptez ou non mon offre. » conclut Rita en tendant sa main à Ginny.

Quelques secondes se passèrent avant que Ginny ne serre la main de Rita sans pour autant la quitter des yeux.

- « J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut, bien qu'il va falloir en reprendre la possession. » déclara la jeune sorcière en scellant ainsi leur accord.

Un sourire malsain déforma le visage de Rita Skeeter.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore allait recevoir ses invités d'un instant à l'autre. Il ne pouvait les garder dans l'ombre plus longtemps. Sirius devait être au courant de ce qui leurs pendait sous la baguette avec ces photos.

Le directeur de Poudlard sortit les photos et entendit un roulement grave, signe que l'escalier était activé. Après avoir toqué brièvement, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin entrèrent dans le bureau et s'assirent en face du mage.

Aucune parole ne fut échangée et Albus leurs fit glisser une enveloppe en papier kraft. Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard suspicieux avant que Sirius ne s'empare ne l'enveloppe et en dévoile son contenu.

- « Des… photos ? Voilà donc l'affaire urgente justifiant un rendez-vous aussi clandestin que tardif ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Pas n'importe quelles photos, Sirius. Ces photos montrent précisément la relation que Severus et Harry entretiennent. De telles photos, en de mauvaises mains, peuvent surgir et propulser Harry à nouveau au devant de la scène médiatique sorcière. Nous sommes tous avertis de la situation psychologique d'Harry. Il parvient à peine à sortir grâce à Severus, et vice-versa. Une telle affaire pourrait le tuer après l'avoir enfoncé. » déclara gravement le directeur.

- « Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement les détruire ? » proposa Remus.

Pour lui, ça coulait de source. Sirius plissa les yeux et observa attentivement les photos. Elles n'avaient pas un reflet normal. Leur reflet avait une teinte orangée à peine perceptible et pourtant bien présente.

- « Impossible. On dirait qu'un liquide les protège. » murmura Sirius en scrutant les clichés.

- « Exact. Il semblerait que le photographe ait trouvé un moyen pour que ses photos demeurent éternelles. Certainement un produit clandestin hautement dangereux. Je ne suis pas parvenu à contrer la protection et à les détruire. » informa Albus. Silence assourdissant qui parut durer des heures avant que Sirius ne relève la tête avec un sourire lui barrant le visage.

- « La salle sur demande ! Cette salle est pire qu'un souk, personne ne les retrouvera une fois cachées là-bas. » dit Sirius d'un ton joyeux.

C'est ainsi que le directeur de Poudlard, une fois ses invités congédiés, entra dans la salle sur demande où il se perdit durant de longues minutes avant de trouver une imposante armoire possédant une bonne dizaine de tiroirs tous plus cabossés les uns que les autres. Dumbledore tira vers lui un des tiroirs poussiéreux et y entreposa les photos. Il referma le tiroir avant de lancer un sort de protection invisible sur l'armoire.

Une fois sorti de la salle secrète, Albus Dumbledore soupira. Avec une telle bombe à retardement entre les murs de Poudlard, il se devait d'être deux fois plus vigilent.

* * *

Sur un coin de cadre de tableau, un insecte luisant n'avait perdu aucune miette de la scène venant de se dérouler. Le scarabée verdâtre déploya ses ailes et s'envola dans le couloir. Rita Skeeter venait de voir Albus Dumbledore rentrer dans une salle secrète avec une enveloppe bizarre dans les mains, pour en ressortir de longues minutes plus tard et les mains libres. Oui, elle tenait enfin quelque chose. Elle se dirigea vers les cachots.

Harry, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, sortit doucement de son lit sans faire de bruit, passa devant un Ron profondément endormi et se glissa hors du dortoir. Il dévala les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Arrivé dans la salle commune, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione qui le regardait sans le voir. Il faillit crier de surprise mais se retint et respira lentement pour avoir une petit chance de ne pas se faire repérer et de la contourner. A peine avait-il amorcé son mouvement qu'Hermione attrapa sa cape dans un geste vif et la tira d'un coup sec, dévoilant enfin Harry.

- « Oh ! Hermione ! Quelle bonne surprise ! » feignit Harry qui se prit le coin d'une table basse alors qu'il voulait s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en faisant semblant de rien.

- « Tu vas le retrouver n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea Hermione alors qu'elle connaissait pertinemment la réponse. D'ailleurs, son regard ne laissait aucun doute sur sa connaissance de la relation d'Harry.

Harry se figea et déglutit péniblement. Des sueurs froides prenaient lentement possession de son corps.

- « Le retrouver ? Retrouver qui ? » balbutia Harry avant de rigoler nerveusement sous le regard inquisiteur de sa meilleure amie.

- « Le professeur Rogue. Et ne fais pas l'innocent, j'ai vu que tu entrais dans ses appartements et que tu en sortais quelques heures plus tard grâce à la carte du maraudeur. Et vu ta bonne humeur de ces derniers jours, Rogue ne te collait certainement pas en retenue durant ces heures. » révéla Hermione devant un Harry liquéfié.

Harry commença des explications hasardeuses et compliquées mais Hermione l'interrompit d'un geste de la main avant de lui sourire.

- « Ta vie privée ne me regarde pas. Je m'inquiétais pour toi mais je sais ce qui se passe maintenant. Je vois même que tu recouvres petit à petit la joie de vivre alors tant mieux. Va le retrouver mais ne te fais piquer par personne, pas même un tableau. » termina Hermione en baillant aux corneilles alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de la remercier qu'elle avait déjà disparut dans les étages. Il sourit cependant en la remerciant mentalement. Au moins, elle ne lui avait pas tourné le dos. Elle acceptait même cette relation saugrenue.

Après avoir évité Rusard, Peeves et le Baron Sanglant, Harry arriva aux portes des appartements du professeur Rogue. Il chuchota le mot de passe avant d'enlever sa cape d'invisibilité et d'être accueilli par Severus en robe de chambre noire.

- « Envie nocturne ? » ironisa Severus, les cheveux en bataille suite à des arrachages de cheveux lors de ses corrections tardives.

Harry se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa furtivement avant de passer à côté de Rogue et d'entrer dans les appartements. Severus jeta un coup d'œil de part et d'autre du couloir désert avant de refermer sa porte. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas entendu un bourdonnement frénétique retentir dans le couloir.

Severus se retourna et vit qu'Harry contemplait l'immense pile de copies égratignées de rouge. Il arriva derrière Harry et le prit dans ses bras avant de fermer les yeux et de sentir doucement l'odeur des cheveux du jeune homme. Une odeur si subtile qu'il ne savait plus s'en passer.

- « Tu ne devrais pas passer à l'improviste comme tu l'as fait ce soir. C'est extrêmement dangereux, si quelqu'un te voyait… » murmura Severus à l'oreille d'Harry qui s'était blotti dans ses bras.

- « Un peu d'imprévu dans la vie ne fait aucun mal, Severus. » marmonna Harry dans le torse de Rogue.

Rogue lâcha bientôt Harry pour finir ses corrections sous le regard attentif du jeune homme. Discutant de tout et de rien, Harry s'intéressait aussi à chaque faute commise par les élèves, s'instruisant alors un peu plus. L'air de rien, Severus était content de cette visite surprise. Ils partageaient au moins un moment d'intimité dans toutes ces journées de cours et de devoirs, ce qui n'étaient pas une mince affaire.

Severus posa enfin sa plume à côté de la pile de corrections et se frotta les yeux avant de regarder Harry en souriant. Harry le jaugea du regard avant de l'attraper par la main et de l'emmener dans la salle de bains sous-prétexte qu'il avait besoin de se détendre.

Severus se retrouva donc à prendre un bain mousseux, avec Harry, calmement, à se câliner, à parler et à se chouchouter mutuellement. Rogue avait même permis à Harry de lui faire un shampoing. Harry s'était secrètement rué sur l'occasion en faisant un massage à Severus au passage, qui ne cessait de soupirer d'aise.

Enfin, les deux sorciers sortirent de leur bain pour se sécher, enfiler leur robe de chambre et finir la soirée enlacés sur le lit de Severus dans la chambre où la lumière tamisée régnait.

Harry commença doucement à relever la tête vers la bouche de Severus pour l'embrasser. Atteignant ses lèvres, il l'embrassa timidement. Rogue se laissa faire volontiers avant de transformer ce baiser en une passion enflammée. Les caresses sous les robes de chambres devenaient de plus en plus pressantes et osées jusqu'à ce que Severus repousse doucement Harry.

Harry savait que Severus redoutait d'aller trop loin et de le brusquer mais le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. A peine repoussé qu'il revenait aussitôt à la charge en posant subtilement sa main sur l'érection que Rogue ne savait pas cacher.

Harry ne laissa pas le temps à Severus d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement et commença lentement à bouger sa main sur le membre brûlant. Harry connaissait enfin le cadeau de donner du plaisir à son partenaire. Il ne se lassait pas de voir Severus haleter, frissonner et accompagner ses mouvements de main par des petits mouvements de bassin.

Rogue regarda Harry avec des yeux embrumés de désir et décida de ne pas délaisser le jeune homme. Tendant le bras, il se saisit à son tour du pénis érigé d'Harry et les deux sorciers commencèrent alors à se masturber en adoptant un même rythme, sans quitter l'autre des yeux, guettant chaque réaction, chaque frisson.

Alors qu'Harry était sur le point de jouir, il arrêta subitement de s'occuper de Severus et attrapa le bras de celui-ci pour l'arrêter. Rogue le regarda avec incompréhension jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire ne barre le visage d'Harry qui le gratifia d'un regard suggestif.

Harry savait ce qu'il voulait et se coucha totalement sur Severus en l'embrassant jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé. Les bas-ventres se frôlaient sans cesse, appelant à plus tandis qu'ils arrachaient des soupirs aux deux sorciers.

Severus n'en pouvait plus et se retourna sur le côté, se retrouvant ainsi sur Harry et non plus l'inverse. L'homme se redressa, se pencha sur le côté, et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il en sortit un petit flacon en verre opaque où l'on distinguait un liquide. Il renversa précautionneusement du liquide sur sa main droite et reposa le flacon sur la table de nuit avant de fondre sur le torse d'Harry pour le couvrir d'une myriade de baisers tandis que sa main recouverte de lubrifiant titillait l'anus d'Harry qui gémissait sous les attentions particulières de Rogue. Severus léchait un téton d'Harry et le mordillait de temps à autre quand il mit un doigt en Harry qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Severus continua à s'occuper mais sur le cou d'Harry cette fois, en lui faisant un adorable suçon, tout en entamant des va-et-vient de son doigt pour habituer le jeune homme à cette nouvelle sensation et à la gêne occasionnée.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'Harry s'était détendu, il mit alors un deuxième doigt en même temps qu'il ravissait la bouche d'Harry qui, à la surprise de Severus, soupira de plaisir et commença à accompagner ses mouvements. Severus retira alors ses doigts, écarta les jambes d'Harry et mit un coussin sous les fesses du jeune homme pour le surélever. Harry le surveillait et analysait chacun de ses gestes, ce qui rendit son désir encore plus fort qu'auparavant. Rogue se positionna et orienta son gland juste devant l'anus d'Harry, regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux et entra doucement en lui.

Harry se contracta lorsqu'il sentit le pénis de Severus aller de plus en plus profond en lui, mais il endura la souffrance bien qu'il entrouvrit la bouche en un cri muet de douleur et en agrippant les draps.

Severus se coucha sur Harry, l'embrassa, prit ses mains dans les siennes et releva les bras d'Harry au niveau des oreilles. Rogue sentait les muscles d'Harry se contracter sur sa verge, le rendant à la limite de la folie du désir. Le jeune homme lui rendit son baiser et Severus commença à donner des doux coups de reins, lents et profonds.

Après quelques minutes, Harry commença à se détendre et à même apprécier la sensation d'être pris. Il lâcha les mains de Severus et vint l'étreindre en l'embrassant. Severus vit cela comme un signal et commença à augmenter le rythme de ses pénétrations.

La chambre était alors envahie de cris, des soupirs et d'halètements sur un fond de craquements du lit et de froissements des draps.

Harry n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps en sueur qui se cabrait de plus en plus sous le poids de Severus dont le membre touchait dorénavant sa prostate à chaque pénétration.

Un ultime va-et-vient aveugla Harry de plaisir qui jouit brutalement entre son corps et celui de Severus, étroitement enlacés. Rogue sentit Harry se tendre et un liquide mouiller son bas-ventre. Les muscles d'Harry se contractèrent violemment contre sa verge et il ne sut plus se contenir et jouit en Harry dans un grognement de satisfaction.

* * *

Ginny, lors d'une de ses fourches dans son horaire, avait été envoyée à la salle sur demande par Rita Skeeter après une réunion d'informations où elles avaient discuter de chaque possibilité. Rita s'était montrée particulièrement intéressée quand Ginny lui avait révélé ce que cette enveloppe suspecte contenait. Des photos certes, mais Ginny ne les avait encore jamais vues. Elle ne savait que ce que Colin lui avait raconté avant que les clichés soient confisqués.

Grâce aux dons de Rita en tant qu'animagus, Ginny avait pris la relève pour s'introduire dans la salle sur demande en tant qu'élève, la journaliste ne pouvant le faire elle-même sous peine de se faire repérer et jeter hors du château alors qu'elle était confortablement logée clandestinement dans le dortoir de Ginny sous la forme de scarabée.

La jeune sorcière effectua le rituel demandé pour faire apparaître cette salle si spéciale et enfin, elle la vit. Soulagée, elle s'avança et tourna la poignée de la porte avant de rentrer. Connaissant Dumbledore, il avait bien caché et protégé la planque des photos. C'était sans compter l'objet empreint de magie noire que Rita Skeeter avait déniché chez Barjow & Beurk. Une espèce d'oiseau en métal qui prenait vie à chaque demande de son propriétaire pour retrouver n'importe quel objet perdu. L'oiseau s'envolait alors, tournait dans les airs avant de fendre les airs dès qu'il avait trouver le chemin, amenant ainsi le propriétaire à sa trouvaille chérie. Et c'est exactement ce qui se passa quand Ginny prit l'oiseau inanimé en main et qu'elle visualisa l'enveloppe en papier kraft. L'oiseau fit un bond en l'air, tourna sur lui-même quelques secondes avant de foncer vers une imposante armoire possédant une dizaine de tiroirs. L'armoire où les clichés avaient été dissimulés.

Ginny lança un bête bouquin sur l'armoire et il se désintégra sur le champ. Comme prévu, le directeur avait bel et bien protégé le tiroir. Ginny délivra alors une autre invention de chez Barjow & Beurk. Elle prit une espèce de bille de verre noir où un liquide poisseux tourbillonnait. Elle la propulsa contre l'armoire. Le verre se brisa contre l'armoire, répandant le liquide sur le meuble. Une espèce de trou noir se forma alors, directement attaqué par la protection magique. Ginny s'approcha lentement du trou et passa son bras dedans. Sur le coup, elle trouva que la magie noire et ses produits étaient vraiment bénéfiques. Elle farfouilla à travers l'armoire. Le trou formé se rétrécissait au fur et à mesure que le sort de Dumbledore agissait. Elle finit par tâtonner sur l'enveloppe. Elle l'attrapa et extirpa son bras du trou, enveloppe en main.

- « Merci, Rita ! » murmura-t-elle sur un ton victorieux.

Un léger 'pop' se fit entendre : le trou venait d'être vaincu par la protection mais il était trop tard, Ginny avait eu le temps d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

La sorcière courut jusqu'à la sortie, fourra l'enveloppe sous sa robe de sorcière et marcha calmement dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans son dortoir où l'attendait Rita Skeeter.

Seules, Rita retrouva sa forme humaine et Ginny lui tendit l'enveloppe. Ensemble, elles découvrirent le contenu des photos. La rage de Ginny envers Harry n'en devint que plus forte, tout comme la joie de Rita Skeeter.

Rita Skeeter remercia Ginny, glissa l'enveloppe sous sa robe et se transforma pour s'envoler immédiatement vers Pré-Au-Lard où elle écrirait son article incendiaire qui paraîtrait le lendemain dans le plus célèbre quotidien sorcier.

* * *

Voici donc pour ce chapitre :)

_**! -**_ J'aimerais demander une faveur aux lecteurs et aux revieweurs. Dans vos reviews, outre votre avis sur le chapitre bien sûr, j'aimerais que vous jugiez la qualité du niveau de mon écriture (orthographe, narration, qualité de la plume, etc.) Vos avis m'aideront vraiment pour mes projets personnels en dehors d'HP et voir si j'ai une chance de faire quelque chose de bien ou si je dois m'arrêter là car je n'ai pas l'imagination et/ou le talent nécessaire.

Je vous remercie d'avance :) A plus tard dans un prochain chapitre !

Bisous à tous et à toutes :)


End file.
